


Sweetie, you ain't Whitney (But I will always love you)

by asongwritteneasily



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miscommunication, Slow Burn, Strangers to Enemies to Lovers, alternative universe Bodyguard AU, back to Enemies, bodyguard!changbin, it's complicated - Freeform, long unresolved sexual tension, model!hyunjin, only chan and changbin, they are bad at feelings, thirst trap like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongwritteneasily/pseuds/asongwritteneasily
Summary: Seo Changbin was a lot of things; hardworking, serious and focused.What he was not, was a fool.And Hwang Hyunjin, the Fashion Industry’s Enfant Terrible and his newly acquired charge, screamed trouble.OrBodyguard!Bin met bratty model!Hyunjin and they spiraled into a slow burn with lots of L.U.S.T
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 199





	Sweetie, you ain't Whitney (But I will always love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ppacespearb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppacespearb/gifts).



“No.” 

Changbin crossed his muscled arms over his chest and glared at Chan, who just smiled genially at him, dimple showing; as always, he had a soft spot for the older man, so his glare faltered just a little bit, his answer however didn’t.

“Come on! Bin!” Chan laughed. “It’s only for three months and it will be a breather! I mean how bad could a model get?” 

He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed still; they were a small security agency, just Chan, a couple of kids, and him but they were well known and well respected in their line of work. They worked good and never had a single complaint from their clients, always doing exactly what they were asked to but above all, they were known for keeping their mouths shut; that is how they ended up landing jobs within the big wigs of several companies, hell Changbin just finished a job guarding a  _ minister _ .

“I should have let the government sway me with the promises of riches and dental care when I had the chance.” Changbin snarked. “Then I wouldn’t be arguing with you about babysitting someone that gets paid for being pretty, literally.”

He wasn’t bragging; Changbin did get offered a place within the security staff of said minister and he declined just because he was fiercely loyal to Chan; they went to hell and back together while they were teens, enlisted together, served together and almost died together as well, they saved each other’s lives countless of times, in and out of their line of work and there was nothing that he wouldn’t do for him. 

Well, except babysitting a brat.

Chan rolled his eyes, pursuing his lips.

“Well, you like them pretty, don’t cha?” He asked cheekily. “And you can’t get prettier than Hwang Hyunjin.”

Changbin squinted his eyes at Chan, willing his blush away from the older man’s good natured teasing; He was the only one he let his guard down enough to let him get this reaction out of him. Yes he liked them pretty, male or female didn’t really matter to him and indeed, Hwang Hyunjin, whose face was plastered everywhere, from teen magazines to the side of an entire building, could only be described as truly angelic.

Too bad the kid’s attitude didn’t match his appearance.

What Hwang Hyunjin had of beauty, he had it of recklessness; there was no week that there weren’t news about his rockstar lifestyle. Fighting on a club, indecent exposure with his flavour of the day, drunk driving, flipping off authorities left and right; he was like the bunny-eared lawyer troupe, so good at what he did, it truly didn’t matter how badly he behaved or how eccentric his antics were, people couldn’t help asking for more of him.

Seo Changbin was a lot of things; hardworking, serious and focused.

What he was not, was a fool. 

And Hwang Hyunjin, the Fashion Industry’s Enfant Terrible and his newly acquired charge, screamed trouble.

“I don’t know hyung.” Changbin argued. “This is not our style, since when do we do celebrities?”

Chan sighed, eyes turned steely which wasn’t a good omen for him; his business partner was a cinnamon roll but, Christopher Bang aka Bang Chan was also known as The Wolf when actively serving; he was a top cover agent and Changbin knew that sometimes the military still gave Chan a call, he was not someone to mess with. 

“Look, they offered an obscene amount of money for us to take Hyunjin, every other agency declined and, furthermore, they asked for  _ you _ .” He said, raising an eyebrow. “I think his company checked you out and thinks that you may manage to tame him a little bit.”

Changbin snorted, so he was not only babysitting but rearing a twenty something trouble child, splendid really; he was notorious for his no taking shit demeanor and his all together dark aura served him to be intimidating so he guessed Hyunjin’s company was trying to scare the kid into submission.

He highly doubted it was going to work.

“You owed me so fucking much, Hyung.” Changbin relented. “So. Fucking. Much.”

Chan smiled wolf-like at him, standing up and giving him one of his bear hugs.

Changbin was already regretting it.

**I.**

Hyunjin’s new watchdog was hot.

Like, I-can-kill-with-my-bare-hands, intimidatingly hot.

He stared at him, most likely ogled him from across the room, taking the whole she-bang; silver hair, an undercut, tanned skin, and build like a fucking tank. Hyunjin would have made fun of how short the other was but taking into account that one of the man’s biceps was thicker than his head he didn’t feel like risking it.

Plus, he rather fucked him than clowned him.

And don’t get him started with those eyes and that damn smirk.

It wasn’t even that the other was cocky, like the other burly beasts of bodyguards he had in the past, it was the way he stood, the way he tilted his head slightly at his manager and that damn half smirk that kept playing on his face, lighting it up.

And he was pretty.

Not pretty like Hyunjin, who has a nice, effeminate face but pretty, as a pretty mouth and a pretty nose and very dark, pretty eyes that didn’t look at him once.

That jaw looked like he would cut himself if he slapped him hard enough .

Maybe he will try his luck sometime soon. 

He took his phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture of his new pretty toy and sending it to his friends’ chat group; he giggled with the amount of notifications he got with frantic questioning of who it was and why Hyunjin was such a lucky bitch. He was distracted from his self induced amusement by the nasty, nasal voice of his manager.

“Jinnie-ah” The man blubbered at him, Hyungjin rolled his eyes but his lips curled coyly seeing Mr.Hotass watchdog was finally looking at him from afar. “This is Changbin-ssi, he will be working as your personal bodyguard from now.”

Hyunjin licked his lips in a manner that could only be described as indecent, tilting his head in a way he knew made people go weak on their knees, angling his body so his button up shirt opened just a bit too much; he sneaked a glance at his toy, eyes widening at finding stone cold dark eyes watching him patronizingly.

His blood boiled.

“This is the new dog you hired?” He drawled, glaring at his manager. “Kinda tiny if you ask me.”

He made a gesture with his hand, which may be mistaken by him indicating just  _ where _ he thought the shorter man was tiny; the aforementioned just glanced away, biting his bottom lip while a half smirk playing on his full mouth and Hyunjin had the crazy urge to ask the other to bend him over and spank him for being a naughty, naught boy. 

He didn’t know he had a daddy kink until now.

Outward, he just curled his lips into a kittenish smile, eyes sunny.

The man, Changbin, looked at him up and down with a face that was so devoid of anything that it made him twitch, turned around and flashed a winning smile at his manager, whom in return tried to do the same, and failed.

“If you don’t mind.” The bodyguard said. “May I have a few words with Hyunjin-ssi alone?”

He shivered inwardly at the man’s voice; it wasn’t particularly deep but it had a low cadence, something rough and growl-like beneath the surface, something predator-like, dangerous.

His manager nodded, gaze fleeting at Hyunjin with eyes that screamed, no, begged him to behave; he flicked his hair and made no motion to even acknowledge the gesture. With a defeated sigh, the man nodded at both and exited the room, the sound of the door clicked behind him almost deafening. Suddenly the air was thick with tension and he found himself being stared down by piercing, dark eyes.

“Listen up brat.” the bodyguard growled at him and Hyunjin’s breath got caught somewhere between his dick and his throat. “I’m not going to play your games.”

He crossed his arms and widened his stance, making him look way too massive for someone who may be a whopping 5’7” tops; Hyunjin’s eyes dropped to the man’s crotch.

Well, not little where it mattered if that dickprint was anything to go for.

“It’s that so.” He said with a soft, almost innocent smile. “We will see.”

The bodyguard snorted, looking at him with so much disinterest in his face that for the first time in a long, long while Hyunjin felt insecure about himself and his looks; no one had ever openly rejected him like this before.

“And cut the flirty shit, would you?” The man said with a grunt. “I don’t know if any of my predecessors was dumb enough to fall for that but I tell you right on: Don’t.” He smirked then, licking his pretty, little mouth like he knew what he was doing. “I’m not into flat assed, scrawny blond brats.” 

Hyunjin gaped, shocked; the nerve of this motherfucker! He was about to let out a tongue slashing on his own but the man had the balls of making a shushing noise at him, calling his manager back into the room.

Hyunjin’s face felt hot and he knew he was flushing in a less than pretty way, hands balled into fist; he couldn’t even speak, how did this guy who didn’t know him at all, got to press his buttons like so, upsetting him into silence?

“When you are done throwing your temper tantrum.” His bodyguard told him with an eyebrow raised.”We are going.”

His manager was gaping at the man and at him, Hyunjin glared at both only getting a reaction from the older of the three who meeped and scurried away.

“Fine.” He said loudly. “I’m going to change.”

This was not the end, oh no.

Because Hyunjin always got what he wanted, and right now, he will get his bodyguard around his pretty little finger no matter what.

II.

“Changbin-ssi.” 

Hwang’s manager greeted and he had to take one look at the poor, sweaty, slightly overweight man to know he was about to either have a nervous breakdown or a heart stroke or both; his expression was panicky, eyes darting behind him from time to time, his hand kept clutching in front of him, almost like he was praying. Changbin didn’t look at Hwang, the brat was staring at him, no doubt plotting how to get rid of him as soon and swiftly possibly. 

He was very aware of the other presence but mostly he was aware of the brat having the stupid idea of snapping a picture of him, again, sent it to who knew and then laughing about it; he felt a headache coming and it was just 8 am.

The only way he could describe his new charge was ‘insufferable’; In the two weeks working for him, Changbin found out that Hwang didn’t listen, always talked back, had a penchant to sneak out when no one was paying attention to him, got piss drunk or high or both and liked to trash his expensive penhouse in something that he could only call a tantrum, screamed like a bloody banshee when he had sex, not because he liked it but for shits and giggles.

(Changbin came to that particular conclusion after hearing the blond trash talking every single damn guy or girl he had over for a fuck.)

By the end of the first week, he was not really against the idea to put a tracking device on Hwang because he was not going to be chasing him down everytime the other tried to leave the premises without him. It was a dumb attempt, Changbin had way too much training to be out smarted by a 22 year old model which all knowledge of being stealthy came probably of watching Crash Landing on you.

“Jin-ah” the manager begged. “Please, we need to get going, the photoshoot is in two hours and we still need to get you to the salon.”

‘jin-ah’ rolled his eyes and kept typing at his phone, back turned slightly at them. Changbin rolled his eyes, noticing this was far from what a bodyguard should do but his contract was very specific when it came to how far he could go ‘coercing’ Hwang into some semblance of professionalism. He proceeded grabbing Hyunjin’s phone from his hands and sliding it on one of his secure inner pockets, when the blond gawked at him, making an attempt to get his device back, he easily flipped him over, pinning him with one hand above his head and started tugging at his clothes. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, a hot blush crawling upon his cheeks, neck and chest as he trashed on Changbin’s hold; a little part of himself admitted the kid looked gorgeous like that, all red cheeked and panting for the effort but the rather killing glare he was giving him was a bit of a turn off.

“Get off me you fucking pervert.” He screeched. “What are you doing?”

Changbin chuckled darkly, a rough, rumbly sound coming from his chest and he didn’t miss how it made Hwang honest to God squirm into his hold; something dark and wanting and heated flashing through his piss off demeanor.

Interesting.

“If you are going to behave like a kid and not get dressed up then I will do it myself.” He said with a casual huff. “Are you going to listen?”

Hyunjin’s response was doubling his efforts to throw him over.

Changbin clicked his tongue in a disapproving, mocking fashion and as easy as he flipped Hwang over he threw him over his shoulders, carrying him into the bathroom, dropping him on his ass inside the shower and turning the cold water on. The shower sprayed him right into his sputtering face and Changbin had to bite the inside of his cheek to not laugh.

“I know you get off by being manhandled.” He said with nonchalance. “But...” He said as he collected some random clothes someone had put for Hyunjin’s the night before. “Shower.” He put them close to the shower stall along with a big, fluffy towel. “Get Dressed.” 

And with that he closed the door of the bathroom with a loud click and sighed; Hwang’s manager looked at him with a mix of pure awe and pure fear, as they listened closely, there was no sound from the blond, just the sound of running water.

They waited patiently outside until Hwang finally emerged, hair wet and a scowl firmly on his pretty face; Changbin raised an eyebrow at him and to his surprise the blond looked away, no insult, no smartass reply, not even a vaguely flirty comment. He ducked his head, put on his sunglasses and went to stand just beside his manager in an almost demure disposition.

Huh.

He shook his head inwardly, opening the door for the staff and he followed them behind, making sure everything was locked and secured before leaving; as always, he made sure the van was clear before shooing Hwang inside it, taking his usual spot on the back of it. He rather preferred to ride a completely different car, but his contract specifically dictated he should always be on the same radius as the model and once again he was reminded this was not really a security job but more of a babysitting one.

And talking about babysitting.

Hwang was suspiciously quiet on his seat, looking out the window with furrowed brows; Changbin didn’t want to stare but he was only human and he found himself thinking the blond looked way more attractive when he was being quiet and sulky than when he was his usual flamboyant self.

Just, who was the real Hwang Hyunjin?

The insufferable brat or this quiet boy?

“You’re staring mr. Bodyguard.” Hwang drawled from his perch, eyes dark. “Is there something in my face?”

Changbin narrowed his eyes; the model was so consistent with his bad behavior that even his quips were always the same, crude and sexual, or haughty and demeaning. Changbin was alternatively a ‘dog’ or ‘a hot piece of ass’ and nothing more, Hyunjin was acting almost timid after he all but undressed him which made something inside him click, deviously. 

“Beauty.” 

Changbin knew he was going so out of character with that one but it was worth not only the collective sharp breath everyone drew but also the blond absolute shock; his eyes widened, mouth slightly open as he looked away, muttering under his breath as he tried to become one with his puffy jacket.

The pretty, barely there blush was a plus too.

He chuckled, a grumbly sound deep down his throat as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat, satisfied; the stylist beside him, a soft wift of a girl with big eyes and a permanent stutter eyeballed him so hard he thought her eyes would pop out of its sockets. 

They made the rest of the ride in blessed silence, Changbin catching Hwang staring at him a couple of times but not a single word left that pretty mouth of his and for that he felt more than satisfied.

They arrived at the location, a hole in the wall studio that was for an alt fashion magazine, something very different from the model usual high end, expensive brands he regularly modeled for. The studio was clean and bare, making Changbin’s work so much easier as he swept over the perimeter making sure there was nothing there before standing on a corner like a gargoyle, his face void of any emotion as he watched Hwang getting ready for the photos.

The style for this was definitely more urban like, the makeup artist going as far as hand drawing some very realistic looking tattoos over the blond shoulder and torso, which great, it meant he would have Hwang parading his shirtless scrawny ass for the foreseeable future. He risked one look at the model, eyes catching abs, back collarbones and arms before looking away but judging for the shit eating grin the blond was sporting he was not fast enough in his perusal.

“Like what you see?” Hwang quipped with a glint in his eyes that made Changbin narrowed his. “I bet you do.”

They gave him this fucked out look that he had never seeing on Hyunjin despite the copious amount of sex the other had on a regular basis, all flushed cheeks and half lidded, dark eyes and a sort of sweaty glow that made his pale skin shone and his blond hair artfully messy like he just got out of bed after getting railed to an inch of his life; his lips looked red and raw, like someone bit him until they almost bled and Changbin used all his training to not look at them like he wanted to.

“Oh no.” He said instead, with the flattest tone he had. “you caught me.” 

He widened his eyes in mock shock, watching as the model went from smug to utterly pissed in matter of seconds; it was so easy for Changbin to pick at him, so easy to disarm his puerile attempts to make him what? Aroused, uncomfortable? He wasn’t sure. He won’t deny Hyunjin was hot but he also was a professional and past the time that a pretty face would make him a fool of himself or worst, jeopardize his job. 

“You fucking, little son of a bit-”

The blond cursed and Changbin raised an eyebrow, reading himself for yet another temper tantrum when someone put themselves between them.

The photographer, a lanky woman with an undercut and a shock of purple hair narrowed her eyes at him; behind her, Hyunjin looked at him with a smirk that made him wary. He looked at the woman with a neutral expression, bracing himself to be kicked out of the studio for ‘disturbing the model’, but instead the photographer eyed him one more time before, grabbing his arms and pulling him from the corner.

“Lose the jacket.” She commanded. “Leave the white dress shirt, roll your sleeves, pop out some buttons.”

In the background, he barely heard Hyunin’s gasp, most likely an indignant one as he was not getting him out of here, apparently.

“Excuse me?”

Changbin said confused but doing as he was told, perhaps sensing that refusing would mean he wouldn’t be allowed to stay. 

“I like the weird tension that you two have going on.” She said with a shrug. “It goes with the photoshoot concept.”

She made him stand out of the frame, but in direct sight of Hwang who kept ogling him; he couldn’t help but let his half smirk play around his mouth, tilting his head toward the blond as a challenge.

The photographer whistled, looking between them as she got ready to start the session, amusement dancing on her eyes

“I don’t know if you two want to kill each other or fuck each other.” The photographer laughed with a raised eyebrow. “Let's start.”

III.

Hyunjin wanted to kill his photographer.

He had nothing against her, actually it was one of the few he liked to work with and when she turned around to glare at his bodyguard he thought she was going to kick him out of site for being a nutcase, instead she made him undress and Hyunjin was about to have a heart attack. 

Because fuck Seo Changbin. 

There was too much skin showing, much more than the blond had ever seen in the past weeks and the older man’s thick arms were out on full display with the sleeves rolled above his elbows and the poor fabric stretched so thin on his biceps it was about to rip. He had stripped from his bulletproof vest but leaving his weapon’s holsters on full display and while that looked intimidating, the tan, soft looking strip of skin going down his chest was what had Hyunjin almost shivering. There was a silver chain running down his neck and into very defined, barely showing pecs and he realized the man was wearing  _ dog tags  _ and that little piece of information ping pong inside his head and went straight to his dick. 

It didn’t help that he was just casually straddling a stool, one foot on the ground tilting his head at his with a mockingly challenging look on his dark eyes. He kept his arms crossed, leaning just enough so his shirt opened to show tantalizing flashes of what may be a very toned stomach, and hints of abs. Hyunjin had nowhere to look,really, the dress pants did nothing to hide the thick muscled thighs inside them, the chunky belt didn’t cover the owner’ strong tapered waist.

The faint click of the camera shutter made him snap out of it; looking at the photographer with a dazed look that made her chuckle knowingly.

“Is your agency trying to horny you into submission?” She asked quietly, tilting her head toward the bodyguard. “That one is way too hot to be just your security.” 

Hyunjin looked at her with a haughty expression, sniffing and sticking his nose high in the air.

“Him?” He scoffed. “If you are into trolls perhaps.” 

The photographer just rolled her eyes, he knew Changbin heard him, and he also knew the man’ adjusted his position on purpose, biting his tongue playfully as he tilted his head and gave Hyunjin the most intense bedroom eyes he had ever seen. Shit, shit, shit Hyunjin hated him but he hated him more now he decided to play along with him, or rather being the one trying and succeeding into making him a flustered, aroused fool. 

He swallowed, his attention back to the man he absolutely loaded for all the wrong reasons.

Hyunjin was attracted to him, that was really obvious but Changbin drove him against the fucking wall with his attitude; treating him like a dumb child first, acting so maddeningly disinterested to then just randomly flirt with him to just go back into treating him like he was nothing but a kid trying too hard to impress him.

And now, now he was giving him a look that promised him that actually once on his life he won’t have to fake his orgasm anymore; his eyes drifted toward the faux leather covering the stool’ seat, and how Changbin’s fingers were digging on the material playfully, wanting nothing but those small pretty hands playing with something else. 

The photographer clapped, making Hyunjin jump, she gave him a glance but said nothing, gathering her stuff and calling him to check on the pictures; he bit his lip to avoid gasping, in his face was pure unadulterated want, the lightning doing wonders and he saw himself against the white wall, a leg propped against it while his whole body screamed ‘come take me please’ as he stared far away from the camera and into what he was sure was his motherfucking bodyguard. 

He looked up as Changbin, who noticed the photoshoot was over, was back into his stiff clothes, his expression serious and guarded again, like he never looked at Hyunjin like he wanted to eat him.

Hyunjin needed a drink and he needed it now.

IV.

“How old is he?” The pretty blond asked, like Changbin wasn’t in the room, his eyes roaming through his body in a pretty obvious once over.”Your other bodyguards were a lot older.”

They were back to Hyunjin’s place, after the photoshoot, Hyunjin screamed at his manager he was going out with a friend and he won’t be answering anything work related until tomorrow. So here he was, looking at the blond drinking his weight out of booze while his friends egged him on.

Well, all except Felix.

Changbin let out a long suffering sigh; Felix Lee was also a famous model, but the bodyguard didn’t know him for that, he was Minister Lee’ son, and unlike his charge, he was pretty lowkey and well behaved, it amazed him to not end that Hwang and the platinum blond were friends.

“I’m 32.” He mumbled and Felix beamed, Changbin’s breath got caught in his throat. “Not that old.”

Hwang snorted loudly, and nastily made Changbin roll his eyes; Felix just smiled at him, fluttering his eyes and Changbin had to admit that he would absolutely love to have him as a charge instead of the other model. There was a tense pause where both stole glances at each other until he caught a flash of something in Hwang's eyes that made him look at him.

It was very subtle, the way his body tensed, but Changbin knew what possessiveness looked like and right now he was staring at it on the face of one Hwang Hyunjin. He bit his cheek softly, something swirling inside him as he watched Hwang balling his hands into fist, struggling to get the pout out of his face.

“Don’t be jealous, baby.” Felix giggled while running a hand through Hyunjin’s face. “You know that I...”

Changbin’s phone rang, and he immediately cut any external noise as he glanced one last time to the pair on the couch before going toward the balcony and closing the door behind him, effectively cutting the party out.

“Hyung?”

Chan’s chuckle through the speaker relaxed him immediately, shoulders sagging as he leaned against the wall, rubbing his face.

_ “Why are you so jumpy?”  _ Chan's teasing voice was obvious over the phone.  _ “It's pretty boy giving you too much shit?” _

Changbin whined under his breath, pouting. He only allowed himself to act cute around Chan so the other felt guilty about the assignment but the other just chuckled as his predicament. Not that far, he heard glass breaking followed by Hyunjin’s drunk cackle.

“You have no idea.” He said with a scowl. “Right now he is getting drunk out of his ass and it’s not even 9 pm.”

Chan’s chuckles turned into a full bellied laugh and Changbin wanted to be mad at him but to be honest, complaining about his charge’s rockstar lifestyle was pretty light compared to how wrong their assignments tended to go.

_ “It can’t be that bad?” _ He said with an amused tone.  _ “It just a dumb rich kid, Bin.” _

Changbin rolled his eyes, even if the other couldn’t see him; yes, he was just a dumb rich kid that happened to be extremely attractive as well and infuriating and Changbin was having a hard time trying to keep his profesionalism around the damn brat.

Another crash, and now Hyunjin sounded angry, screaming something that sounded pretty much like curses and he saw Felix opening the glass door and popping his head to look at him with a disturbed expression. 

“ I have to go.” Changbin said with a sigh. “Good Night Channie.”

He didn’t hear his friend goodbye, instead he ended up the call, putting his phone back in his pocket and walking past the other model to get inside.

Felix stared at him, grabbing his shirt before they could enter.

“Channie?” He asked with something like excitement in his voice. “As in Chan? Bang Chan?”

Felix asked with wide eyes, a pretty blush appearing on his face. “How is he?” He said biting his lips. “I haven’t seen him in 5 years.”

Then it clicked.

Changbin remembered their first job; it was an internal affair, guarding the adolescent son of a politician after the family kept receiving death threats. It was a big ordeal, the son in particular was made a target for belonging to the LGTBQ+ community and openly working for its causes. He remembered Chan’s charge, a scrawny freckled boy whose admiration for his partner was more likely a mix of hero worship and a big, fat crush. 

Changbin tilted his head, smirking.

“Oh so you are Sunshine?” 

Hearing the codename which was more of a moniker for the platinum blond, Felix’s blush reached his ears and his neck; Changbin made a mental note to ask Felix for a selfie before the other leave just to watch Chan’s reaction; let just say Felix grew up damn well, right into Chan’s type.

Karma was a bitch after all.

And talking about karma, another crash and more noise of people rushing out of the apartment; Felix patted his shoulder comfortingly before going inside and Changbin followed suit, bracing himself for the spectacle that was Hwang Hyunjin out of it.

Just another day on the job.

V.

“Hey, watchdog.” Hyunjin said and Changbin’s eye twitched violently. “Come here.”

The kid was drunk beyond his senses, stumbling around half dressed with a bottle of Vodka in his hand, even so he managed to look gorgeous, the whole debauched star style suited him way too much; Changbin didn’t let himself slip, not even a little bit. Instead he frowned, rolling his eyes and looking at the blond like he was a particularly bad behaved child.

The apartment has been deserted for a while now, after Hwang started to break things and throw expensive looking furniture at his guests, everyone vacated the place quite quickly, the last one being Felix, who was ushered by Changbin, promising the platinum blond his friend would be alright.

Felix just gave him a quizzical glance, mumbling something in that deep baritone of his about not who he was worried about before leaving.

“If you beg nicely I let you fuck me.” He giggled. “You are pretty hot for being a dog.”

Changbin walked over him, snatched the bottle out of his hand and promptly threw him into the bed.

Hyunjin’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips, body lax but anticipating; he tilted his head slightly, baring his throat at him almost in a submissive manner and Changbin fought every instinct, every whisper on his head telling him to take,take,take and instead knelt down, taking Hyunjin’s shoes and pulling the covers over him.

“Go to bed, kid.” Changbin growled, emptying the bottle into the trash can. “You have a photoshoot tomorrow.”

“I know you want me.” He screamed from his bed, kicking the covers weakly. “I could be so good for you,  _ hyung _ .”

Changbin hated him, hated his goddamn guts; he hated himself for actually wanting the brat, hated Chan for making him take this job, hated Hyunjin for being such a horny, attractive bastard. He turned around just in time to catch the blond before he dove face first on the carpet, grasping him around his thin waist; Hyunjin smiled at him, all soft mouth and round kitty eyes before wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Am I not pretty enough for you, hyung?” He said softly, batting his eyelashes and pouting. “The things I would let you do to me.” He leaned into his ear. “You want to fuck me so bad, don’t y-”

The rest of the sentence was lost, Changbin put a hand over the blond’s filthy mouth, dragging him back into bed; he pinned him down, eyes drifting toward Hyunjin’s throat, the model never letting anyone leave any mark on him and licked his lips.

“Go to bed.” He said and his voice sounded tired. “See you tomorrow.”

Hyunjin sat, looking way more sober than he should be, like all the feistiness and fight had left his body at once.

“If I were Felix you wouldn’t resist, would you?” He asked and the tone of his voice was so bitter it made Changbin pause. “Of course you wouldn’t. Felix is nice, he is polite and obedient and he is not a fucking ruined, who-”

Hyunjin started crying and Changbin did the only thing he could do.

He hugged the blond; tight and into his chest, letting him cry into his shoulder and his previous questioning forgotten by the moment. The truth was that even if he made himself look intimidating on the outside he actually was very in touch with his emotions and was a bit too empathetic on his private life, he needed to, back when he did cover ops with Chan, his emotional intelligence allowing him to read their targets and look for better ways to do their jobs.

Even if he stored the information in the back on his mind, he knew Hyunjin acted this way for a reason, it was just he hadn’t witness the model drop his carefully constructed facade to let himself be the boy who just needed too much affection but didn’t know how to get it in a healthy way.

He cupped the blond’s face with one hand, wiping his tears with his thumb before starring him right into his eyes.

“I can’t.” He said softly. “My job is to protect you, I can’t get involved.” 

Changbin was pretty sure Hyunjin won’t remember a thing about this in the morning, and that was why he was letting himself to be this open and vulnerable in front of the model; the blond’s eyes fluttered close, nuzzling his face like a cat before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Changbin’s in a soft, sweet kiss. 

Against his better judgement, he kissed back, he kissed Hyunjin tenderly, wrapping his arms around the blond, holding him like he was precious, chest tightening as he realized whatever was fluttering inside him it was not only physical attraction. The blond hold on him grew weaker, and the kiss became just an insistent pressing of lips; Changbin realized then the younger was finally falling asleep.

He pulled away, Hyunjin pouting sleepy at him and he erased the thought of how cute the blond looked, instead he lowered him into the bed, once again rearranging the covers around him, running a hand over his hair before pulling back entirely.

Shit.

He was so fucked.

VI.

Changbin avoided Chan’s eyes, he knew he looked like shit; he didn’t sleep a wink last night and he had to be on Hwang’s in about 1 hour. He felt guilty, he took advantage of his fucking client, not to mention a person who was at least 10 years younger than him and was drunk out of his mind.

“Resign me, Hyung.” Changbin mumbled. “You could send Minho, he will stick toilet paper down Hwang’s throat and threaten him with the air fryer and be done with it.”

Chan leaned into his seat, pressing his lips into a thin line.

“Are you catching feelings, Changbin?” 

He looked at Chan, eyes bright and confused.

“Don’t get me wrong, these are bad news.” He said, shaking his head. “But if you are getting involved, at least it wasn’t that you were side blinded by Hyunjin’s horniness, and I know you are better than that.” He said looking at him, “Plus he kissed you first.”

Changbin, despite his effort, blushed hotly.

“But I kissed him back!” He protested weakly. “I shouldn’t have.”

Chan laughed, walking over and sitting beside him, a hand on his knee. There was a time on his life, Changbin wished he felt anything but brotherly affection for the older man; Chan was such a catch, handsome, kind and emotionally smart but it did nothing to him, it felt nothing like the ambers he is trying to desperately put down everytime Hyunjin did something stupid and endearing. 

“Yes, I agree.” He said kindly. “But you did and you are freaking out about it. I think that’s enough punishment.”

Changbin pouted.

“And you haven’t answered my question.” Chan continued. “Do you like Hyunjin?”

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out; he clicked it shut, rubbing his forehead. Did he? Did he like Hyunjin or was he just lonely and in need to get laid? Maybe it was just that, he didn’t remember the last time he had a date, much less the last time he went out to get his dick wet. 

“I don’t know.” He said finally, frowning. “Maybe I’m just… I need…”

Chan raised an eyebrow, trying very hard not to smirk.

“Maybe you just need a good fuck?”

Changbin gaped. 

“HYUNG!”

Chan stood up, raising his arm in mock defense. 

“I’m just saying!”

Changbin rubbed his face, getting up and looking at his watch, cursing under his breath; he needed to be gone already, Hwang must be still out of like a light but he should be there anyway to work the day’s details with the rest of the staff.

“It’s only two more months, Bin.” Chan consoled him. “Then you may never see Hwang Hyunjin again.”

Changbin’s chest tightened but said nothing, he would have to use his free time to self reflect and pray the blond didn’t remember anything. He nodded, grabbing his jacket not before hugging Chan, trying to center himself.

“Hey.” Chan grabbed his neck, putting his forehead together. “It's alright.”

He nodded again, and Chan released his hold. 

Changbin breathed once, twice. 

He will endure. 

VII.

Hyunjin woke up with no recollection of how he got into bed. 

His head was pounding, he looked at himself, his shoes were on the floor but he was completely dressed; the night was a bit of a blur, and coming into flashes. He getting angry at his stupid bodyguard for paying more attention to Felix than him, then he scurrying out to talk to someone on the phone, all round eyes and pouty mouth for the person on the line. Hyunjin got increasingly angry for no reason whatsoever and finally threw everyone out so he could drink and sulk alone. 

Then…

Nothing.

He groaned, on his night table, there was a glass of water and some painkillers; he frowned, who was with him last night? Felix? There was a phantom memory of warm strong hands, a solid broad chest under his fingertips, a pliant mouth against his own and he touched his lips, trying to chase any flavour that remained but he only could detect the bitter aftertaste of cherry vodka.

Maybe it was just a dream. 

He took the pills, padding toward his bathroom to get a warm shower, when he hear the lock of his door opening, turning around to see Changbin; there was warm pooling down his chest and down his belly, the same tug he felt yesterday when he saw the bodyguard smiling softly at his friend, and wished so bad, it was for him.

He stuck his nose in the air, closing the bathroom’s door behind him.

He DIDN’T have feelings for his stupid hot bodyguard.

HE DID NOT.

Hyunjin splashed some water on his face, hating how he was blushing; great timing to develop a crush on someone who at best saw him as work. He was devastated thinking he didn’t want just to get into his pants, he wanted more; so much more and it was scary to feel that way. 

He straightened his clothes, looked himself on the mirror, willed his blush away as repeated again and again he only needed to find a pretty little thing to fuck away this… infatuation and everything would be okay. 

He got out of the stall, and then froze.

He forgot his towel and his clothes.

Hyunjin scrunched his nose thinking about putting on yesterday clothes, instead he stilled himself but before he opened his mouth, there was a knock on the door and a very thick arm with a towel attached to it appeared; judging by the angle, Changbin was probably with his back turned against the door, holding it as close as possible.

Something melted on him, as with every random show of chivalry the man always had but also he wanted payback from yesterday, so he opted to take the towel and wrapped himself with it before janking the door open and draped himself over the very warm, very broad back of his bodyguard. 

“Hmmm....” He drawled on Changbin’s ear, sweet and low. “Good Morning.”

Changbin froze, lowering his arms slowly.

He could smell the other man’s aftershave, pressing his face against his neck as he watched the bodyguard’s pulse jump on his neck, watched how a single droppet coming from his wet hair fell into Changbin’s pristine white dress shirt, leaving a wet trail before the man turned sharply, coming nose to nose with Hyunjin.

There were shadows under his eyes and a bit of stubble already growing o his chin just around the stupid sexy scar he had and Changbin looked at him with a storm brewing deep inside his gaze. He could smell coffee on his breath and there was something his mind was trying to remember but he brushed it off in order to try very hard to not just…

A squeak made him look away to see his poor, innocent stylist holding his clothes like a shield over her face. Hyunjin bit his lip, he knew exactly how it looked: he, practically naked all over his very attractive bodyguard who was with him before the rest even arrived, face too close and to top it all, Changbin looked like he didn’t really get any sleep last night. 

The older man narrowed his eyes, stepped back with an unreadable expression which softened considerably as he addressed the woman, putting a hand on her back making Hyunjin’s blood boil. He took his clothes from her, accompanying her to the living room to then come back, eyes ablaze.

“Put some damn clothes.” He growled even if his eyes flicked up and down. “If you pull that shit again I will viralize your little scrawny ass.” 

Hyunjin tilted his head, eyes narrowed.

Changbin walked over him and Hyunjin's hair stood to an end, he suddenly felt like he was a small woodland animal in front of a predator, frozen in the spot. The older man took the dress shirt from the pile of clothes, looped the garment gently over his body, slowly buttoned it up until once again he was almost tucked on the crook of his neck and then he smirked.

“Do you want more help?” He said and his voice was both pure venom and ambrosia. “Doll?”

Hyunjin sucked a breath, face so red he may pass out from the blood rush, he snatched the rest of his clothes from the bodyguard and marched back to the bathroom. 

He heard Changbin chuckling in the background.

“Good Boy.”

Fucking Seo Changbin. 

“We are going shopping!” 

Hyunjin declared once he was out of the bathroom and properly dressed; he looked at his manager who, despite growing a minuscule pair of balls after Changbin’s arrival, still had the fear of God inside him at the mere signal of him raising his voice.

“B-but Jinnie-ah-'' The manager stuttered. “Your photoshoot…”

Hyunjin clicked his tongue, shoving his phone on his manager’s face, katalk open into a conversation with the creative director of the magazine they were shooting for, full of apologetic looking emojis and broken hearts; at the same time, everyone cellphones vibrated or pinged, no doubt getting the same, albeit more formal version, of Hyunjin’s message. 

“Ah I see.” The manager frowned. “The studio got flooded, I guess you have a free day then.”

The moment the words left his manager’s mouth, everyone cringed, well everyone except Changbin who just looked tired; Hyunjin eyed him, a plan forming in his head. Maybe he was crazy, or maybe he did have a thing for being punished, but he wanted to keep poking his bodyguard until he finally snapped. 

He tilted his head slightly, biting his lip.

“We are going incognito.” He said crossing his arms. “You would stick like a sore thumb in your suit.”

Changbin snorted, his half amused half annoyed smirk playing on his mouth, shaking his head but then he stopped, walking toward the clothes rack Hyunjin’ stylist left for when he needed a quick change; it seemed that was enough of a cue for his manager and staff to scurry back into the living room as the older man casually selected some clothes and then.

He started stripping.

He shrugged his jacket first, then he took off his necktie, then bulletproof vest, and then he started unbuttoning his dress shirt, eyes never leaving Hyunjin as the pieces were carefully put over a chair; his mouth went dry as the bodyguard keep shedding his clothes, the last one being a white tank top which he casually peeled off, dog tags glistering on the morning sun. He kicked his shoes off, hands swiftly unbuckling his belt as he pulled his pants down leaving him in nothing but tight, black underwear and Hyunjin wasn’t sure he was going to survive this. 

The man was built like a greek god; massive arms and chest, a flat stomach with a v shape just dipping under his underwear; muscled thighs, defined calves and so much smooth, golden skin Hyunjin’s mouth watered slightly. The man had some scars, one looking like an actual gunshot just around his shoulder and one going across his ribs that looked like a knife cut. 

Hyunjin wanted to lick them. 

Changbin turned slightly and his breath stuttered again.

He got a motherfucking tattoo on his back.

Changbin put on a black, too tight t-shirt, leaving his dog tags out and a pair of black joggers that were a bit too long on him but definitely too small and a pair of combat boots that were too small for Hyunjin to wear anymore. He tucked the t-shirt inside his pants, and his pants inside the boots. Picking Hyunjin’s favorite black cap, lowering it to cover his eyes almost completely. He walked toward Hyunjin, tilting his head just like he did before.

“Now we are even.” He said putting two fingers under his chin and closing his mouth softly. “Let’s go.”

Hyunjin swallowed, dazed and followed Changbin outside like a lost puppy; his manager and staff eyeballed both of them and it came to his attention his bodyguard’ stun may have inadvertently fueled the rumor he just started. 

He coughed, putting his sunglasses on and wordlessly waited for Changbin to stop chatting with his manager to get going; he didn’t miss the stares, not liking how much attention his bodyguard was getting from his female staff members. With that get up he looked much younger than usual, and undeniably even more attractive and it just didn’t settle well with him.

He hated being jealous. 

Hyunjin tapped his foot, glaring daggers at Changbin’s back until the man moved, taking him casually by the elbow and shoving out of the door; his skin burned with the older man’s touch and the only thing he could think of was he desperately wanted to bite every inch of skin he just saw. 

He felt himself tensing at the thought. 

So much for a relaxing day.

VIII.

Changbin scowled, watching by the corner of his eyes at the bunch of teen girls giggling and making a poor job hiding, cellphones on full display to try to snap a picture of Hwang, who was taking his sweet time looking around on what it could be the 20th little prissy store he entered, looking for clothes to buy. 

Aside of the exponentially increase of girls cluttering the perimeter, he really didn’t get what the fuck was he doing here; Hyunjin didn’t really receive any threats and the paparazzi tended to stay out of his sight since the blond didn’t really care about maintaining a public persona, which meant they can get all the material they want without much of a fuzz. In fact, Hyunjin’s antics were yesterday's news, as in, he did it so often and so shamelessly that the general public didn’t really bat an eyelash at whatever the blond was up to. 

“Stop glaring at my fans.” Hyunjin said in his ear, draping an arm over his shoulder, blowing a kiss to the girls across the street, Changbin was almost sure one fainted. “I’m done here, come on.”

He fought the urge to shrug Hyunjin’s arm, letting the blond guide him to yet another little, prissy store, this one looking more his style, all sport wear and caps. This time, the model didn’t let him stand outside but pushed him into the nice, cold interior of it; a woman greeted them excitingly, kissing Hyunjin’s cheek before eyeing him with a keen gaze before turning around, slapping the blond’s arm with way too much force.

“You bitch.” She said way too genialy, Hyunjin giggled. “He’s supposed to be your punishment? Man, I want your agency.” 

Changbin felt the embarrassed flush crawling up his neck and slapped a hand over it to stop it; he observed Hyunjin, who just smiled at her, soft and kitten-like, his eyes turned into crescent moons as he showed too much teeth, looking like an innocent, little boy. His heart did something very complicated in his chest and he turned around, to center himself. 

“Anyway, I think I have exactly what you want.” She said looking at Hyunjin then peering at him. “What size are you Mister…?”

He blinked, confused.

“Seo Changbin.” 

He answered, looking at the blond who just bit his lip and looked away; the woman looked between the two with a mischievous expression and something on it, looked vaguely familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

She walked away, leaving both in a tense silence until Hyunjin decided to open his mouth. 

“She is my sister.” 

Changbin nodded, as his mind unhelpfully suggested Hyunjin was still the prettiest of the two; the blond made a sound under his throat, ushering him toward a plush seat as he sat primly across him, legs tucked together and hands over his knees. It was the most demure he had seen the model since they both met and while he was used to how feisty the other was he definitely was enjoying the view and the disposition.

“I want you to offer you a truce.” 

Hyunjin said, speaking softly as he brushed his long hair behind his ear and Changbin crossed his arms over his chest, looking curious; he didn't miss how the blond’s eyes flicked toward his body and then back to his face, something inside him flicked, the ambers on his belly refusing to extinguish. 

“I guess…” The blond said, biting his lips. “I’m just tired of fighting all the time, of the tension.”

Changbin snorted inwardly but didn’t voice his incredulity; was the model really tired or just tired of not getting the upper hand, of not being able to make him sumit? Was he tired of Changbin being better at that stupid little game botth were playing to see who got the other more worked up before it blew on their faces an ended up doing something they both regret? He didn’t know why the notion of Hyunjin not wanting that, not wanting  _ him _ wasn’t really setting well with himself.

“Okay.” Changbin said instead as his whole posture relaxed. “Let’s try to get along from now on.”

Hyunjin blinked, like he expected him to put more of a fight or maybe being more suspicious about it. 

“Don’t look so surprised k-, Hyunjin.” 

The blond smiled, kitten-like and Changbin knew, knew whatever he tried to deny back in Chan's office was true and the fire spreading through his veins had little to do with him not getting any and much more about him melting into being smitten. 

He didn’t know what was worse, Hyunjin constantly making quips about getting into his pants and trying to fluster him into resigning or this Hyunjin… Soft and obedient and so, so sweet. He coughed, looking away but didn’t miss the blond biting his lip and staring at his profile with his pretty, dark eyes. 

They avoided each other’s gaze until the woman, Hyunjin’ sister, came back raising an eyebrow at both of them; she clapped her hands loudly making the blond jump and Changbin bit his lip to not smile. 

“Alright! These are for you, Changbin-ssi” The woman said, handing him a very nice looking Balenciaga shirt and some Gucci pants that clearly cost more than his yearly salary. “Go on, try it.”

He got the impression the woman just wanted him out of the room for a moment to speak with her sibling in private, so he indulged, knowing very well he couldn’t afford anything on this store but since Hyunjin promised to behave he didn’t see any harm in leaving the two alone. 

He went to the changing room, changing his clothes and taking the time to look at himself in the mirror: They fitted quite well, he snapped several photos of himself in the brand clothes to have as a memory and also to stall a bit before finally going out and walking back into the store.

Hyunjin’s cheeks were rosy and his eyes were round and soft and Changbin had a flashback of that night when they kissed; his chest contracted painfully, knowing that he needed, urgently, to bury those feelings before they got out of control. He cleaned his throat, hands on his pocket.

The blond looked up, eyes darkening but instead of what he usually could come out of his mouth, he just smiled at him.

“You look nice.” He said softly and he sounded so timid, the color high in his cheeks that Changbin melted a little bit. “I like them, noona we are keeping them.”

Before he could protest the woman was clapping her hands and Hyunjin was standing up, already reaching for his wallet; Changbin was so surprised he froze on the spot, then he was being ushered back to the changing room and in less than a minute he was carrying shopping bags and the model was looking way too smug. 

A hand wrapped around his bicep and he turned around; Hyunjin’s sister had his eyes but they did nothing to him. 

“He is a good boy.” She said tilting his head slightly. “A little lost, a little reckless but good.” Then she smiled deviously. “He just needs the right person, to help him settle.”

Changbin swallowed, wondering if he wasn’t careful enough with guarding himself but the woman just wiggled her eyebrows and squeezed his arm before letting him go; beside him, Hyunjin pouted, grabbing the same arm that his sister was just holding, squinting at her making her laugh. 

The blond didn’t let him go, not outside the store with his sister looking at them knowingly, not when the flock of girls and paparazzi intersected them in a busy street, not when he had to barrel into the crowd for them to get into the car, not even when they were on Hyunjin’s apartment.

His skin tingled, all the way to his chest but Changbin just kept brushing it off, to the very moment he was able to go back to the agency. 

“Thanks.” Changbin said when he was about to leave. “For the clothes.”

Hyunjin stared at him, he had been unusually quiet, curled on his sofa catching up with some drama on netflix; barefaced and with a hoodie that made him look tiny even with his mile long legs, he tilted his head and once again just smiled at him timidly. 

It should have made him glad, but it felt so alien. 

Changbin stood in the middle of the room, indecisive; his hands curling and uncurling until unable to make his mind, he let his instinct take over. He kneeled in front of the blond, who just looked at him surprised before pulling him into a hug. 

“I mean it, Hyunjin.” He pressed his words into the model’s hair. “Thank you.”

When he was about to pull away, he felt the blond melting against his chest arms wrapping around his middle.

“Have a good night, Changbin.”

IX.

“I have a what?” 

Changbin said with a frown and Chan laughed, he was back to the office after a few days of whatever happened between him and Hyunjin, cheeks pinking at the thought. He really was digging his own tomb, and he almost wished they were back to their initial dynamics; he could take a flirty brat, but well behaved, soft Hyunjin was a lot more tempting. 

“You have a twitter fanbase.” Chan repeated, shoving his cellphone into Changbin’s face. “They call you Hotass Bodyguard, HB for short.”

He felt himself grew hotter by sheer humiliation.

He skimmed over a twit, his eyebrows reaching his hairline at the questionable name handle and shook his head, amused.

‘OMG, DID YOU GUYS SEE? HYUNJIN NEW SECURITY? CUZ DAMN’

There were grainy pictures of him scowling outside one of those prissy, little stores they went a few days ago, when Hyunjin and him finally reached some sort of agreement; there was still disappointment swirling on the back of his mind about it, and he sincerely didn’t understand why he felt like that. 

His charge didn’t rile him up on purpose anymore, then why did he feel like he lost something?

Changbin kept scrolling eyes widening at the cheer number of likes and retweets.

He motherfucking went viral.

There was link embedded into a tweet for what it looked like one of those youtubers that made content about celebrities in general, the video reproducing automatically as two girls showing a loop of what it looked like footage of him and Hyunjin entering and leaving a store, the blond arm around him casually as they walked away from the camera view. 

“Are you seriously telling me this is Hyunjin's new bodyguard? Sign me up!” One of them was saying with a hint of sarcasm. “He never got near any security, much less draped around him like a very hot shawl.” 

The other girl giggled, nodding in agreement. 

“Can you blame him tho?” Then the video changed, to a very high quality photo of him, both with a cap and without it, standing on the street. “Look at him! He is just his type! Dark, handsome, looks like he can crush you with his thighs.”

Changbin did read some of the comments, somehow an ego boost of so many people finding attractive enough to deserve social media attention but he didn’t really care until one little comment from a verified account caught his eyes.

‘He is mine bitches, back off ;)’

Hyunjin.

Okay that was enough.

Changbin’s face was burning and Chan hadn’t stopped laughing at him the whole time he just found out he was now internet famous; he sat on the chair, groaning as he waited for his partner to calm down a bit.

“Well, lucky for you.” Chan said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Due to you two picking the media attention and him actively behaving better, his agency decided to send him into a vacation, somewhere far off.”

Changbin blinked, already savouring his free days, away from the confusion that was Hwang Hyunjin; he looked at Chan, expectation written all over his face but the older man looked almost apologetic which meant…

“I’m going with him, don’t I?” 

Changbin felt like he was sucker punched on the gut, the air leaving his lungs in one forced breath; he barely dealt with Hyunjin on schedule, how is going to live with him? In close quarters, just the two of them, for days? His heart jumped in his chest at the prospect.

He felt a headache coming.

X.

Hyunjin looked at himself in the mirror, puffing his cheeks and pouting.

He looked absolutely ridiculous.

He wanted so bad to pull a beanie over his now, black hair or just go back to the hair salon and begged the stylist to make him blond again but he knew it was the best for him, all the constant bleaching was making his scalp ache, not to mention how damaged his actual hair was. 

At least this look won't be seen anywhere until he got back from his vacation; which he was not allowed to bring anyone, not friends, and definitely not hook ups but happened to come with his bodyguard included.

Just when Hyunjin admitted to himself he was not longer only horny for said bodyguard but he stupidly somehow caught feelings for him and then decided he would let go of his crush; in order to do that he started treating him like a human being and not a piece of ass which only made things worse because it turned out Changbin was just getting more and more gentle with him and that just made him crush on the older man more.

And now, they are going into a secluded resort, just the two of them for two weeks and he wanted to just suffocate himself with his pillow.

"Hyunjinnie? Where are you?" 

Changbin's voice drifted from the entrance to his room and he bit his lip, before steadying himself and walking out of the bedroom; it seemed that with him them being ‘at peace’ with each other, it also meant for the older man to start calling him by his name in the most adorable way possible and while he hated when his manager called him any sort of pet name when it came to his bodyguard it only made his heart jump excitingly. 

"Here."

Changbin turned around, eyes immediately going to his hair and Hyunjin wanted to duck into the bathroom and never be seen again; before he could do it, the older man walked toward him, a hand curling around a flyaway strand.

"Pretty." He mumbled, blinking his eyes into focus to stare at him directly. "You look pretty."

Hyunjin hated the way he knew he was looking at Changbin, all wide, round eyes and pouty mouth but he couldn't help it, couldn't help to soak into the other's praise, drunk into the bodyguard's warm gaze going a little bit molten, into his lips parting slightly and he couldn't help to lean a bit just to get scared when Changbin didn't pull back.

He looked away slowly, face trying to contain his emotions. 

"Are you ready?" 

Changbin stepped away, hands on his pockets; He was wearing casual clothes, supposedly to blend in easily even when they were going far away and his hair was down, looking soft. He was looking extra cuddly and Hyunjin felt it deep in his chest, on the outside he just nodded and when he was about to grab his suitcase the other man’s gave him a look, grabbing it and dragging it outside.

He hated how much boyfriend-like this was getting.

Without actually having the boyfriend, that is.

He sighed, waiting by his door as always, Changbin made sure everything was locked and secure before walking together to the elevator; once they entered it, the silence wasn’t particularly awkward but it definitely had tension. 

Hyunjin didn’t want to mop, not when he was trying very hard to forget about his infatuation but it was hard when his bodyguard looked like he wanted so bad to not be there with him; it hurt, the way Chanbgin fidgeted and shifted his weight around like he was so uncomfortable, indifference was way better than the older man being like this with him.

Like when a classmate knew you were crushing on him but didn’t know how to let you down. 

“You don’t need to come.” Hyunjin said in a small voice. “I won’t do anything stupid and I won’t tell.”

Changbin frowned at him, confused.

“What?” He said and Hyunjin could tell he was angry but trying not to show it. “You don’t want me there?”

The older man's tone wasn’t harsh but it tickled Hyunjin in the wrong way; why the other was being like this? He was so tired of the mixed signals he was getting. Or perhaps, it was him he was reading the situation wrong, Changbin was responsible to a fault, of course he would protest about being let out of his ‘duties’, that made him even more upset, once again the fact that he was just a ‘job’ for Changbin made him so upset that he felt his temper flaring.

“I don’t.” He lied. “I couldn’t bring my friends, hell, I couldn’t bring anyone to fuck around with.” He sneered. “What makes you think I would want _you_ _there_?”

He expected a mocking smirk, a smartass reply. 

What Hyunjin didn’t expect was hurt.

Changbin looked hurt. 

He closed his mouth with a loud click, trying to erase the look on the older man’s face; shock and hurt swirling deep in his eyes. He looked away, fists clenching and unclenching, taking his baseball cap off as he ran a hand over his hair, readjusting it. His face was mostly obscured now and Hyunjin’s was cowardly enough to prefer it that way.

“I’m sorry.” Changbin said with a flat, gravely tone. “I know this can’t be fun for you, but please bear with it.”

Hyunjin swallowed thickly, he wanted to apologize for being an asshole but his pride won’t let him; he watched as the older man tilted his head slightly, and his eyes were so cold, so devoid of anything that made him flinch inwardly.

“I will do my best to be as unobtrusive as I can.” He turned his head staring ahead. “Hyunjin-ssi.”

The elevator’s door opened and Changbin stepped out of it without waiting for him, walking toward a small city car rented by his agency for the occasion; the older man silently got the keys out, opening the door for him as he put his luggage on the back. 

Hyunjin was upset still, he marched toward the passenger’ seat, slamming it shut, sulking. 

Changbin walked around the car, opening the door of the driver’s seat, getting ready; Hyunjin watched him by the corner of his eyes, even if he was leaning toward the window, gaze fixed outside. What did he care about upsetting his bodyguard? He was just a fucking client, a fucking job he bet the other couldn’t wait to be over with, what right he had to be angry about Hyunjin not wanting him there with him? He rather be alone! 

“Please put your seatbelt.” Changbin ordered and Hyunjin ignored him. “Hyunjin!”

He turned away almost completely, back toward the bodyguard; he didn’t want to look at him, he didn’t want him there, he wanted him away from him so he could put together his broken pride and deal with his one-sided crush without said crush hovering around him like a motherfucking wetnurse. 

He heard Changbin cursing under his breath, and then the sound of him moving around until a hand was wrapped around his shoulder, turning him around gently but with force; Hyunjin’s face went red and his breath was caught on his throat, Changbin was so close, half leaning into his chest as he fished for the seatbelt’s lock, the hand that turned him now beside his face while the other was hanging beside his hip, clicking the seatbelt close. He braced his forearm against Hyunjin’ seat now and he belatedly noticed he actually was wearing a black t-shirt, tan arms on full display. 

“Must you always be this difficult?” 

Changbin’s eyes were gentle again, still hurt but gentle and his face was so, so close that it would take so little for Hyunjin to lean and kiss him, his eyes flicked toward the older man’s lips.

_ Fuck it _

Hyunjin tilted his head, eyes fluttering close when a loud knock on his window made him jump, almost headbutting Changbin who just withdrew, ears pink; he glared at the intruder, his manager looked at him with wide eyes, gaze flickering between Changbin and him and he could almost heard the cogs on his head turning. 

He coughed, recoiling when Hyunjin lowered the windowpane.

“What-” He snapped and his manager wiggled his hands pledging. “Do you want?!” 

He vaguely noticed the rest of his staff standing awkwardly in the background, some of them couldn’t even meet his eyes; one of the newest girls though, had the guts to wink at him, and he noticed she had her cellphone on her hand. He narrowed his eyes having the idea that when he checked his secret twitter account, there will be a ‘witness account’ going viral about how him and HB are definitely fucking and going into a romantic scape together under the guise of solo vacation for him. 

“Jin-ah” His manager stuttered. “We’re here to wish you a safe trip!”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, baring his teeth in a mockery of a smile, he opened his mouth to tell just how much he appreciated them being here and interrupting when he heard Changbin clearing his throat behind him.

“Thank you.” He said, voice even and polite. “We will be going now.”

His manager blinked and nodded, expression like he wanted to ask something but seeing Hyunjin’s glare was enough for him to change his mind; the rest of the staff nudging at each other to wave at them as the older man finally started the car’s engine and pulled away from the park lot and into the road.

Only 3 hours more to go.

Hyunjin was so not looking forward to it.

XI.

Changbin couldn’t quite meet Hyunjin’s eyes at the moment.

He had to admit, he was panicking just a little, as he replayed in his mind again and again what just happened in the car; he really didn’t get the younger, one moment he was sneering at him telling him off from being there and the other he was about to kiss him. He gulped thinking about it, Hyunjin’s lips looked soft and pliant and even if he admitted it just to himself, he wouldn’t have pushed the model away.

The realization made him shiver on his seat.

“You are going to get sick.” Hyunjin said and Changbin looked at him, he was pouting. “Would kill you wearing a jacket?”

The comment made him smile and he noticed Hyunjin’s ear pinking, as he looked away; well he could work with this, a little bit awkward but better than the model sulking in silence for the 3 hours drive they have ahead of them. It still hurt a little bit, not being wanted, or to be precise, being lusted after but not really cared for; he could understand that perhaps Hyunjin was attracted to him and that the model didn’t really think things through half of the time, but being toyed with wasn’t something he even wanted to experiment, the younger probably didn’t even realize what he was doing to Changbin.

Hyunjin wasn’t the one having a huge unrequired crush. 

He could easily give in, easily fucked Hyunjin as he seemed to want so bad, rules and regulations be damned; he probably was a hell of a laid too, and he if he was being honest with himself it wasn’t like he didn’t want him too, didn’t imagine multiple times being him the one getting those pretty, gaspy moans out of the model’s mouth when he had to stand outside his door hearing him getting railed by the flavour of the day. 

The thing was, he didn’t want just that.

Because Changbin, being the sap he was, had to go and fall for him.

He had to fixate on Hyunjin’ side beyond his superstar model persona; the young man who binged watched kdramas on Netflix and cried when the main lead got together at the end, him, whom was incredible intelligent and well read, glasses perched low in his nose at he made faces and gasped out loud, so into the book's plot. That had a surprisingly big library at his penthouse, hidden from curious eyes and can remember every single story he read; he who loved his fans more than he loved his job and kept hidden social media accounts to be able to interact secretly with them.

Hyunjin who was incredibly artistic and talented, dancing, singing and even drawing but shied away when asked for it, making a face about how he was ‘only good for his looks’.

Changbin fell for Hyunjin, the real Hyunjin; lovely, sensible, sweetheart Hyunjin. 

And he felt like crying everytime he was harshly reminded that he was nothing to the model but a hot piece of ass and a nutcase. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked, not wanting his mood to plumber any further. “We can stop for food if you want to.”

The model shook his head, and Changbin turned his eyes to the road once again when suddenly Hyunjin was clutching arm tightly, urgency written in his wide eyes.

“Stop the Car!” 

Changbin did so, getting angry honking for his stunt as he watched Hyunjin unbuckling himself opening the door and all but jumping outside of the car; he cussed under his breath, panic raising, they were in the middle of the fucking highway! He swerved the car out of the road, mindful of the other cars and moving as slowly as they let them, finally finding the long lines that made Hyunjin’s frame, on his knees by the side of the road. He stopped in a safe spot, heart hammering on his chest as he approached the model, Was he sick? Did he need to take him to the hospital?

“You poor baby.”

He heard Hyunjin coo and he then noticed the small furryball on the model’s lap; there was the tiniest dog he had ever seen in his life, licking the model’s fingers and making him giggle. His shoulders sagged, putting a hand over his chest to calm the thundering on his heart; he shook his head, biting his lips to not smile at the other.

“Shit, Jin.” He almost gasped. “You scared me.”

Hyunjin turned around, two sets of dark, puppy eyes staring at him with equal force; he groaned, helping the model stuff the little doggy inside his jacket and back to the car. He started the engine again, thinking where was the closest animal shelter to drop the poor thing in a safe place and away from moving vehicles that would turn it into roadkill. 

“Hyunjin...” Changbin warned as the other tried and failed to get the small animal to settle so he could clean him a little. “Hyunjin, you can’t keep it.”

Hyunjin looked at him with big eyes and pouty mouth, the little furball napping quietly on his lap now, content. He looked down at it, hugging it to his chest and looking too much like a little boy in a pet store; about to burst into tears if he had to leave the puppy anywhere but with him. 

Changbin stopped before getting into the road, sighing deeply. 

“Fine.” He growled and Hyunjin’s eyes lit up. “But we need to take him to a vet, make sure he can travel with us. “ He rubbed his face with a tired hand. “I call the resort to make sure they are pet friendly and-”

He didn’t get to finish the sentence, as Hyunjin was wrapping his arms around his neck, the puppy jumping into the back seat and yipping annoyed at them. 

“Thank you, Bin.” The model said against his cheek, and Changbin pulse jumped. “I promise you won’t regret it.”

He risked a look at him, Hyunjin was looking back from under his eyelashes, mouth soft and inviting and Changbin had to fight again with himself to just not give in. Instead he squeezed the model’s shoulders briefly and pushed him back into his seat gently, missing the disappointed look thrown his way.

“You’re welcome.” He mumbled looking at the road. “Let’s get going now.”

XII.

Hyunjin smiled, after a couple detours featuring his new pet, they were finally at the resort.

Kkami, as he christened his new doggy, was in perfect condition despite being a stray, and after a couple of shots and a bath it was dimmed healthy enough to travel with them, and the resort turned out to be very pet friendly, having even dog sitters within their staff. 

By the time they arrived was almost dusk, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but being awe at the scenery in front of him, they were deep into the mountains, big trees surrounding the whole complex, luxury cabins tucked far away from each other to maximize the sense of privacy and in the middle what it looked like the main building. He looked around a bit, noticing the couples and his heart started pumping in his chest; there were no families, no children running around, just couples, mostly young ones milling around the narrow, snow loaded roads.

Beside him, Changbin stiffened as well but he grabbed their luggages and walked briskly toward the entrance where someone was already waiting for them; the woman smiled brightly at them, holding a clipboard against her chest, peering at them with curious eyes. Hyunjin wanted to duck behind the older man, but it was a bit useless since he was a head taller than his bodyguard, he hoped to not be recognized anyways.

“Mr. Seo.” The woman greeted. “And Mr.Seo’s fiancee.”

Both of them blinked, mortified.

“So sorry for the mix up, we were called by the vacation agent to tell us there was a mistake on the reservation they made.” She said, clicking her tongue. “But not to worry, we managed to secure you the deluxe honeymoon’s cabin.” 

Hyunjin actually felt like he was going to pass out; but before that he wanted to kill his manager for pulling this stun; because he was the one making the reservation under the guise of a vacation agency, probably got all wrong by seeing him all over his bodyguard in the car. He cussed himself for being such an idiot and fed the rumors about Changbin and him fucking as well, mostly out of jealousy with the people who were getting a bit too interested in his bodyguard for him to let it pass.

“That is okay.” Changbin said with a soft tone, not looking at him. “We didn’t mind.”

The woman cooed at him, Hyunjin grabbed Changbin’s arm by pure instinct, looking at the woman with his nose high in the air; the audacity of this bitch, flirting with a (fake) engaged man in front of his fiancee. Changbin looked at him and he could feel the amusement rolling out of his but he just huffed, cuddling Kkkami to his chest as they walked toward their destination. He kept silent as the woman kept yapping at the older man, making eyes at him, running her fingers over his bicep, as she pointed things to him here and there. 

Hyunjin squeezed his bodyguard’s arm harder, gaining himself a concerned look from Changbin.

“Are you okay, doll?” He asked, putting a hand over his forehead. “You feel kinda warm.” 

His heart swelled at the moniker, he glanced at the woman who looked at them avidly, like she was trying to figure out if they really were that into each other or not; he already disliked her, even if they weren’t together and this was just a bad joke from his manager, someone who worked on resort marketed for couples shouldn’t be that thirsty over people who are supposedly on a relationship. 

“Just tired.” He said, all soft and kittenish. “Wanna get us into bed.”

Changbin blushed, looking at the woman and then back to Hyunjin with a timid expression; He didn’t aim his words to sound so suggestive but he didn’t regret it. Hyunjin wanted to look smug but instead he just leaned into the older man, who dutifully wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

The cabin was pretty far away, the further one from the entrance and the rest of the cabins, providing extra privacy no doubt and judging for the name of the cabin, it was clearly what sort of privacy the people renting it were expecting to have. 

“Here we are!” The woman announced, giving Changbin the keys, fingers lingered way too much to be casual. “If you need anything, call me.” 

The woman gave the older man a smile then eyed Hyunjin with a shameless look, before turning around. Their luggage was already there, tucked in a corner, so Changbin let Hyunjin put Kkami on the ground, and he went to close the door but he noticed the woman was still standing outside the door along with another person. 

“It’s always the hot, nice men falling for the bimbo.” He heard the woman say to other staff with a sigh. “The fiancee is so pretty thought, he looks like a model, prolly only serves him as a good fuck.” 

Both of them laughed as they walked away, still talking among themselves.

It made Hyunjin’s blood boil as he slammed the door shut.

“Are you jealous, doll?” 

Changbin asked leaning against the door, expression unreadable and Hyunjin opened his mouth to deny it, but he looked outside, remembered the woman’s face, the flirty looks, and the disdain in her words when she referred to him and he snapped.

“Yes.” He said flushing angrily. “Yes I am.”

Then, Hyunjin sneezed. 

Changbin rushed to the model’ side, cursing under his breath; of course the other was acting this funny because he probably was running a fever; he put a hand over Hyunjin’s forehead again, the younger man swatting it away with a pout, his eyes were a bit glassy and his hand felt clammy at his touch. 

"Come on." Changbin said gently. "Let's get you to bed." 

Hyunjin looked at him with round, dark eyes but he looked pale, he shivered slightly, stumbling around a little; Changbin grabbed him by the waist, pulling him to the one bedroom with the king size bed on it. He sighed inwardly, two weeks sleeping on the couch wouldn’t be good for his back but he was working and sharing with Hyunjin was out of the question. 

The model grumbled, swatting his hand weakly when Changbin helped him out of his clothes; he willed himself not to blush, looking for the oversized shirt Hyunjin liked to wear to bed, making a mess of his luggage. With a grunt, he pulled it out, looking away when the other started pulling the one he was wearing. 

“You are like an overgrown child.” He said softly. “This is the third time I have to dress you.”

Hyunjin giggled drowsily and Changbin looked back to him to see him sitting in his bed with his socks on, naked, long, smooth legs folded on his side, bright red boxers riding up his muscled thigh. He swallowed, his eyes firmly on the model face. 

“You should try to undress me too.”

He tensed, Hyunjin eyes had gone half lidded, his face was flushed and his lips were parted invitingly; Changbin would chalk it to the fever, even so he couldn’t help but press his lips into a thin line, trying to not get angry.

“Hyunjin...” Changbin scolded weakly. “Stop.”

The model waved a hand, pulling the covers over him, finally settling. 

“Sorry, sorry.” He mumbled sleepy. “It was too easy.”

Changbin narrowed his eyes but said nothing; soon enough the model was asleep, but he looked restless, flushed and sweaty. He sighed, getting ready to play nurse to the younger for the foreseeable future, which definitely means he needed to ask for some extra bedding, the upside was he wouldn’t have to lie about the reason why he was sleeping on the couch. 

He called the hostess, who appeared suspiciously quick, with a fresh set of sheets and blankets and a very inquisitive gaze; Changbin didn’t miss the way the woman blatantly flirted with him and if he wasn’t crushing so hard on his charge, he may had given her a chance but now it just irked him. 

“Something happened?” She asked, trying to peer over his shoulder but Changbin blocked her view. “Where is your fiance?”

He tilted his head, he was getting a bit suspicious, maybe she recognized Hyunjin.

“He is in bed.” Changbin answered casually. “I tired him up.”

It was meant to be sarcastic, but the moment the words left his mouth and the devious light that entered the hostess’ face was enough to tell him it sounded completely wrong; he just shrugged inwardly as he smirked at the woman who just handled the items without further questioning as he slammed the door in her face. 

He checked the first aid kit, taking any cold and fever pills and left it on the kitchen table while he made his ‘bed’ on the couch; he checked the time, it was already 9pm but he needed to get Hyunjin to eat something before he attempted the other to swallow any medicine. 

A soft yippy sound made him turn around, seeing Kkami wagging his tail at him, Changbin had completely forgotten about the tiny dog; he scooped it into his arms, hugging it to his chest, he smelled like Hyunjin’s cologne. 

“I guess we both have to take care of your little master, ain’t it buddy.” He cooed at the dog, who licked his face. “Let me give you some food before I try to feed Hyuni.”

He left Kkami on the floor, he wasn’t really much of a cook, actually he didn’t cook at all but he figured out he could try to order something or make something it didn’t require him to actually cook. He opened the kitchen cabinet and fridge, both of them stocked full, and selected a few items to make some easy vegetable soup, and also called room service to ask for a more hearty meal for the two. 

He worked in silence, concentrating in not burning anything that he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him; Changbin jumped when he felt a pair of arms circling his waist as Hyunjin’s lanky body enveloped him from behind. 

“Hungry.” the younger whined in his ear. “Cold.”

Changbin swallowed, turning off the kitchen before turning around into the embrace; the model looked dazed and pouty, making huffing sounds against his neck as he slumped his body into his frame. He held him, running a soothing hand down his back, before taking his wrist.

Too warm, Hyunjin was feverish. 

“Come on doll.” He tried to move. “I’m making you food, but you need to lay down a bit.”

Hyunjin held him closer, shaking his head.

“Don’t wanna.” He said against Changbin’s chest. “Lonely.”

Changbin hated how his knees wobbled at the younger acting all soft and cuddly, he was a sucker for that type of affection; he tried to not think about it as he dragged the model to the couch, where he managed to wrapped into a fluffy blanket and promised him he will right back.

There was a knock on the door, figuring out it was the food he quickly walked over to received it, and then back to the kitchen to arrange everything, including the soup, put it on a tray and whisked it into the living room; Hyunjin was half asleep again, cocooned into a nest of blankets, eyes droopy and tired. 

He made no move to disentangle himself, instead he opened his mouth and looked at him with expectation and mischief written all over his pretty face; Changbin rolled his eyes but his couldn’t help but smile at the younger, grabbing a spoon, scooping a bit of food on it and offering it for the model to bite into, the other complied, munching happily. 

After Hyunjin finished both the ordered food and his soup, Changbin took everything back to the kitchen to be washed tomorrow and took the medicine out of the counter along with a glass of water and after prodding an stubborn sick Hyunjin, the model finally gave out and took them, curling into himself exhausted. 

Changbin was about to carry the other into the bedroom but surprisingly strong hands dragged him into the mess of blanket and directly into Hyunjin’s arms. He opened his mouth but the model put two fingers over his lips, silencing him. 

“I’m cold.” He said, pouting. “Hold me until I fall asleep?”

It was such a simple, innocent request that even if he felt like he was about to combust, Changbin conceded it; he rearranged himself, as much as two grown male adults could in one couch and watched Hyunjin snuggling into his embrace, he looked up, wondering why the universe hated him so much so it gave him these moments but still made him feel lost. He played with the model’s hair, running his hand through the soft strands until Hyunjin kitten-life snores snapped him out of his reverie; he looked down to see him sleeping against his chest, still a bit too warm but at least his expression didn’t look pained anymore. 

Sighing, he extricated himself from the hold, once he was standing up, he grabbed Hyunjin and took him back to the bed, pulling the covers over him and closing the door; he changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth and made his way back to the living room, where Kkami was now trying to snuggle into the still warm blanket.

“We got to share little buddy.” He mumbled, suddenly tired.”Scoot over.”

He moved the little dog until both were comfortable enough, laughing softly as Kkami kept licking his face and nudging his little nose against his arms, until he hugged the dog into a comforting embrace, his last thought before falling asleep was there was definitely someone missing here.

  
  


Changbin woke up to the sounds of giggles.

He groaned, his back protesting after a week of sleeping on the couch and turned around to see Hyunjin putting his phone away with a mischievous expression; he narrowed his eyes, standing up and making a gesture to the model that meant he had to surrender his cellphone or else. Hyunjin pouted, hiding the device behind his back.

“But you two looked so cute all snuggle up.” He said giggling. “Don’t erase it please.” 

Changbin growled and the model sighed, relenting the device; he looked at the screen, blush creeping on the back of his neck seeing himself, covers up to his chin while hugging kkami to his chest, nose buried in the soft fur. He got to admit Hyunjin had a great eye for photography as the image looked like it came from a wholesome family advertisement or something equally mushy. His finger hovered above the trashcan icon, not wanting any evidence of him cuddling small animals but one look at Hyunjin’s puppy eyes and he was giving the phone back to his owner. 

“Are you feeling better?” He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his face. “You look better.”

It’s been a week since they arrived at the cabin and a week of Changbin having to dress, feed and cuddle Hyunjin; the model was awfully clingy in his debilitated state, always making grabby hands at him and demanding to be hand fed. He was a big baby, but to be honest, he could admit at least to himself, he liked the younger like that, all needy, soft and warm. Changbin barely slept at night, plagued with dreams in which he was more than just Hyunjin’s bodyguard, dreams that made him yearn for something that he couldn’t have. As a result, he was almost dead on his feet, the combination of restless nights and having to keep himself in check taking a toll on him.

Hyunjin crossed his arms, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Are  _ you  _ alright?” He said tilting his head. “Sleeping here can’t be any comfortable.”

They have the same discussion every day, Hyunjin complaining about Changin sleeping on the couch and him telling him to not worry about it; he was tired and sore yes, but the model was sick and he needed to sleep comfortably. There was another reason too, Changbin was handy when he was asleep and the dreams he was having about the younger made him wary about sharing a bed with him, it was better to stay away.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled, looking at the other male. “Take your medicine and go rest, breakfast will be ready soon.”

Hyunjin scrunched his face, something like hurt crossing his eyes as he planted himself in front of Changbin, shaking his head.

“No.” He said firmly, surprising him. “I’m good.” Then he smiled. “I will make breakfast and you will rest, seriously you look like crap.”

Changbin was about to protest but Hyunjin leaned too close, grabbing his face with one hand, eyes fond; there was too much on his heavy gaze and it made his skin crawl in anticipation. There was… wistfulness and a lot of thankfulness on it, but there was definitely something even deeper than that.

“Let me do this.” He whispered. “You have no idea how much it meant to me what you have done.”

Changbin gulped the knot forming on the back of his throat and just nodded, falling back into the couch; Kkami padded back at him, jumping into his arms and getting comfortable. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, there was some delicious smell coming from the kitchen; He stood up, walking toward the room’s entrance to watch Hyunjin on an apron surrounded by all sort of delectable looking food, he blinked he had no idea the model could cook, much less cook this well. 

“Felix taught me.” Hyunjin said while laughing at his incredulous expression. “I hope you like it.” 

He looked away, smoothing the material of his apron, looking shy. 

They enjoyed their meals in silence, Changbin trying very hard to not scarf down the food, it really was delicious but his pride and heart couldn't quite stand Hyunjin beaming at him while he ate; the more he knew the model, the further he got to his first impression of the male.

Once again, Hyunjin didn't let him do anything, ushering toward the living room as he washes the dishes; he didn't want to admit it, but for Changbin it felt awfully like one of his recurrent, most sappy dreams, the one that hurt the most when he woke up.

They spent the rest of the day sitting close to each other watching one of Hyunjjn's beloved dramas, the model head on his shoulder as he casually draped his long legs over Changbin's lap, rendering him speechless and unable to move.

Then night came and once again, they were bickering about the sleeping arrangements, and the younger was not having it today; and Changbin didn't have the energy to fight him anymore.

“Bin.” Hyunjin pledged to him. “It’s only for two more nights please.” Then he smirked. “Are you afraid you wouldn’t be able to resist me?” 

Changbin choked, glaring at the model who just shrugged, patting the empty side of the bed with a sunny smile; he grumbled, sitting on the edge of it, and starting pulling his clothes out. Hyunjin turned around, giving him a bit of privacy while both got ready to sleep; the younger slipped into the sheets quietly, turning off the lights, leaving Changbin to fend himself against the dark. 

He pulled the covers over his head, staying as far as he could from the model, begging for any energy out there to let him have one dreamless night; he finally drifted to sleep, the rhythmic pattern of Hyunjin’s breathing lulling him into unconsciousness. 

XIII.

When he woke up, the first thing Hyunjin noticed was it was already late morning. 

The second, that he was wrapped in the most comfortable, warm blanket he had ever slept in, making him want to bury himself on it so he did, closing his eyes and inhaling.

The third thing he noticed was the blanket was breathing and kept hugging him. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, looking up a littled, Changbin was deep asleep, and somehow managed to tuck him into his chest, chin above his head. He tensed, noticing their legs were intertwined, feeling naked skin and he didn’t want to look down but he was pretty sure his bodyguard slept on his underwear only. His t-shirt rode last night, and a strong, callused hand was firmly against the naked skin of his lower back, while the other was wrapped around his shoulders tightly. 

He moved slightly, face flushed, but Changbin grumbled, pulling him even closer. 

“Babe…” Changbin mumbled into his sleep, strong arms tightening his hold. “It’s too early, go to sleep.”

Hyunjin was pretty sure Changbin wasn’t aware he was holding him, jealousy burning his insides; he shouldn’t care who ever his bodyguard was sleeping with, he was a free man and could do whatever, whoever he wanted. He was just being dumb and clingy on his sleep, he wasn’t even aware who he was snuggling. 

“Hyuni…” Changbin sighed. “Baby, please.”

Hyunjin’s heart skipped a beat.

Was the older man dreaming of him? He didn’t know what to do, he should remove himself from the other and pretend nothing happened but a bigger, selfish part of him wanted to keep snuggling Changbin until he woke up. 

Hyunjin relaxed again, inhaling the older man’s essence, a grin appearing on his face; he felt the other move, half lidded eyes peering at him full of sleepiness, and before he could react, Changbin was pressing a lethargic kiss on his lips. His eyes immediately fell shut, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, kissing him back softly, any sort of sense flying out of the window the moment of the first contact; his heartbeat was hammering against his ribcage, he was a bit afraid the other would wake up suddenly but Changbin kept melting into the kiss, and Hyunjin couldn’t get enough of him. Soon enough, the older man was drifting back to sleep and he was wide awake. 

He finally managed to extricate himself from Changbin’s grasp, who turned around and hugged a pillow instead, burying himself back into the covers; Hyunjin watched him, before padding to the kitchen and made himself coffee and tried very hard not to freak out.

Changbin was dreaming about him.

Changbin kissed him in his sleep. 

Hyunjin was fucked. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

Changbin’s groggy’s voice snapped him out of his reverie; he was barely awake, running a hand through his bed hair, clad in only a pair of boxers like they weren’t in the middle of winter in a fucking mountain. He walked over Hyunjin, putting a hand over his forehead, he froze, unable to do anything but to stare at the older man with wide eyes.

“You don’t feel warm anymore.”

Then his bodyguard moved away, hip checkering out of his way to the coffee machine, pouring the liquid in a mug before taking a sip, groaning softly into his beverage. Hyunjin just kept staring at him, it seemed he really didn’t remember what happened just now, and while it relieved him, it also frustrated him; he didn’t know what to do with himself, with his feelings toward the older man and a part of him had the crazy idea that perhaps, perhaps he should confess and see what happened if he did.

The worse thing it could happen, was getting rejected and that they become even more awkward than before. 

But maybe…

He shook his head inwardly, he didn’t want to get down that line of thought just now. 

-”jin.” 

Hyunjin blinked, only catching his name and Changbin’s smirk; he blushed, looking away.

“I was telling you.” Changbin drawled. “That you look fine, we can probably do something fun outside.”

He nodded, using the opportunity to escape the kitchen with the excuse of having a shower and get dressed warningly to go outside for the first time since he got here; he put on his black beanie and a white fluffy jacket along with termic pants and snow boots, while for once his bodyguard also sported a white jacket, that made him look extra cuddly,

He vanished that thought before Changbin realized he was staring at him like a love sick puppy.

Hyunjin decided this was the day he finally confessed.

They walked outside, following a narrow path toward the picnic/camping side, Changbin insisting on carrying Kkami around like a stuffed animal, with the excuse that he was so tiny that he may stomp him, making him giggle.

“Don’t say it.” the older man warned with a scowl. “I know what you are thinking.”

Hyunjin’s giggle turned into a full bellied laugh, slapping his thighs until there were tears in his eyes; running to catch Changbin that was power walking toward a deserted slope that looked like it was made for sliding. 

“Height doesn’t matter.” Hyunjin said, still laughing. “I don’t care.”

His bodyguard just grumbled something intelligibly, handling Kkami to go pick a slide from the rental not that far away; he sat down, admiring the scenery, watching couples milling around hand in hand, sharing warm. His heart clenched, thinking he would really want to do the same with certain someone. He was so distracted he didn’t notice his bodyguard sneaking around until something cold hit him across his face, making sputter; he looked up to see Changbin with a shit eating grin and another snowball on his hand.

Oh, they were on.

Hyunjin didn’t care about the amused and even some annoyed looks thrown their way as the engage in a full fledge snow fight like they were 12; he gave all that he got, aiming at Changbin’s head who kept ducking and avoiding him, suddenly reminding himself the older man was ex-military, which put him into a huge disadvantage.

“Time out, please!” Hyunjin yelled, ducking behind his forte. “This is so unfair oh my god.”

There was an ominous silence and he braced himself to try to look past his defense wall to only be attacked by a fistful of snow down his back; he squeaked, grabbing Changbin’s hands, hearing him cackling somewhere behind his back as he suddenly went tumbling down the snow, trying to squirm his way out of his bodyguard’s hold. They roughhouse around for several minutes, trying to get the upper hand until somehow Hyunjin managed to pin Changbin down, staring into a dark, warm gaze.

“Changbin…” 

Hyunjin whispered, grabbing Changbin’s hoodie, pulling his face close; this was it, this was the moment that he was waiting for to tell his bodyguard that he had feelings for him but he didn’t know how to express them. 

Changbin looked up, eyes flicking toward his lips, breaths mingling on the cold air as their noses touched; they stayed like this for a moment, surrounded by snow, ice seeping through his clothes but never feeling warmer than now. He ran his thumb over the older man’s brow, as he tilted his head just slightly, eyes closing as their lips barely touched, before both of them surged to press their mouths into a kiss. 

He felt his chest tighten, all his emotions surging into one little action; Changbin wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down, bringing him even closer. They made out like silly teens, down in the snow without a care in the world; soft sighs and slicks lips, keeping each other warm by sneaking hands under clothes, pulling away just enough to catch a breath before chasing the other lips, again and again.

A loud cough made them snap out of it, Changbin sat up, almost headbutting into Hyunjin’s face, tearing them apart; the hostess looked at them with something like jealousy dancing in her eyes while in her arms, Kkami was squirming, desperately wanting to get away from her. 

“So sorry to interrupt.” She said and Hyunjin thought he didn’t sound sorry at all. “But your pet ran away and I was afraid it could get lost.”

Hyunjin stood up, looking down at the woman as he took his doggy from her, the little animal immediately calming down; she looked at him with narrowed eyes, then to Changbin, flicking her long hair back with an insipid smile.

“Thanks.” 

Changbin grumbled avoiding Hyunjin’s eye.

The woman nodded, turning around and leaving them in an awkward silence; Hyunjin needed to say something, anything and he tried to grab the older man’s hand, ready to finally tell him how he felt but before he could say anything, Changbin looked down and stepped away from him.

“It’s getting cold.” He said in a neutral tone. “Why don't you head back?”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything Changbin was already gone; he bit his lip, looking down at Kkami who yipped and decided to go back. He walked toward the cabin, letting the dog into it before closing the door and turning back, wanting to look for the older man, maybe head into the restaurant, have a nice dinner just the two of them as he worked out his courage again to confess to him. 

Hyunjin made the trip back to the main building quickly, and he was about to enter when something caught his eyes; he looked at Changbin and the woman, how she touched him, how he leaned into her, angling his body to trap her and felt tears in the corner of his eyes; he turned around, marching toward his cabin while trying hard to not look upset until he reached his destination. 

He was a fool, that's what he was.

How could he think Changbin liked him back? Of course he didn’t. Hyunjin was nothing but a pretty face, nothing but a dumb ruined whore that jumped from bed to bed, a wasted brat that had no sense at all, what there was to like? The older man was refined, eloquent, hardworking, of course he would look for someone like him. 

He threw himself into the couch, eyes pricking with unshed tears, as he waited, with dread, for Changbin to come back.

XIII.

Changbin needed to get out.

He didn’t know what to think about what happened; they had kissed, in the middle of the snow, like they actually were a couple without any other excuse and he couldn’t forget about the feeling of the model’s plush lips again his own, his hands warming him up, the way the fitted so well into each other arms. 

Then they were interrupted and things grew extremely awkward between them, Hyunjin couldn’t even look him in the eye anymore.

It was breaking his heart, tearing it down piece by piece. 

He decided to not go back to the cabin just yet, walking toward the main building of the resort, making a beeline toward the bar; if this was the last day of having to pretend to be with Hyunjin, he won’t be sober.

He sat down, ordering a whisky and staring into the space to try to calm his storming emotion; what did the model truly want from him? He looked like he wanted to say something, what could have been?

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.”

He turned around, looking at the hostess that had been all over his case since day one, swaying her way toward him; he really didn’t want any company but he was just too polite to decline, he let the woman sit on the stool right next to him, legs brushing. 

"Why don't you wear your engagement ring?"

The woman asked with a seductive tinge on her voice, brushing her fingertips against his knuckles; he studied her, long dark hair, pretty face and a decent rack, if this was any other time, Changbin would have accepted the invitation without even thinking. 

But now, his mind was full of Hyunjin.

Hyunjin wrapped in a blanket, reading a book quietly, playing with kkami, smiling into his food. 

The way he felt in his arms at night, soft and warm and like he belonged there, curling his hands against his chest.His huffy, cute little sleepy noises when he woke up, pressed against his neck, the blush in his face when he realized they were cuddling.The way he looked in the morning, swallowed in his sweater, drinking coffee.The way he looked when they almost kissed: laying in the snow, face flushed and out of breath, laughing so hard his eyes turned into crescents, kicking his feet in the air. 

"We are not engaged." Changbin said, withdrawing his hand from her touch. "I'm going to propose at the end of our trip."

The woman drew closer, pressing herself into his side; a hand on his neck. He was getting irritated by all the touching but he wasn't willing to make a scene, he just glared at her.

"All the more reason to just…" She as her eyes flicked toward his lips. "Let go one last time."

Changbin had enough.

He pushed her away, gently but with force, standing up.

"I love him." He growled at her. 'I don't think I have loved anyone like I love him." He said as he put some money on the table to pay for his drink. "I'm flattered but my answer is no."

The woman stared at him for a moment to then just shrugged, a half smirk playing on her full lips as she composed herself.

"He is really lucky to have you."

Changbin's heart twisted painfully; so much for a quiet evening, ending in blurting his true feelings to a total stranger. He smiled at her thinly as he grabbed his jacket and put it on, walking toward the door.

He made the trip back to the cabin, head still a mess.

"Had fun?" Hyunjin said and his whole posture screamed fight. "Was she any good?"

Changbin narrowed his eyes slightly, pulling his external outerwear and hanging it on the coat rack and walking toward the kitchen, ignoring Hyunjin. Why was he acting like that? Did he see him with her? The younger followed him hot on his heels, leaning his body against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Must have been a lousy fuck if you already back." 

He closed his eyes, head hanging low as he muttered under his breath to not react at the model; he was antagonizing him for why the fuck now and Changbin was tired of fighting. He was tired of dealing with feelings toward the model, tired of the younger lusting after him and fighting the desire to just give in to him and be done with the tension, even if it will break his heart in the process. 

"And if I did.” He lied. “ It’s not like that is any of your business." Changbin said looking at him with a sardonic flair. "Is it?"

Hyunjin's nostril flared, eyes narrowed into slit, he stood in the middle of the kitchen, shoulders rising like an angry cat; if it was any other moment, Changbin would have thought that he looked cute. There was something swirling deep into his gaze, but he couldn’t really tell what it was.

"Sure, blow our cover." He sneered. "Shit, just call dispatch and tell them I am here."

Changbin laughed but the sound lacked any humor; of course, at the end Hyunjin was only thinking of him. He studied the younger, trying to figure out why the other was so mad about, were they fighting because he was endangering their stay here or because some random woman propositioned him?

"So prone to dramatics as always, Hyunjin-ssi." He said tilting his head. "Don't you get tired of it? Nothing it’s going to happen."

The model walked over him, grabbing his coffee from his hand, throwing it into the sink; the mug shattered into the sink. Changbin bared his teeth, and it would be so easy for him to just ignore Hyunjin but if the brat wanted to keep confusing him into these bouts of jealous spats, he would let him one more time before calling the model’s bullshit out. 

“Do whatever the fuck you want then!” Hyunjin yelled at Changbin, eyes ablaze. “ Keep fucking her. I don’t fucking care!”

Something on Changbin snapped.

He slammed Hyunjin against the wall, cageing between his arms; he may be taller but Changbin had a lot more muscle on him, his back wider and broader than the model who shrinked against him but held his head high, eyes narrowing. 

“She offered.” He growled. “She practically begged me.” He bit the inside of his cheek. “And I say no.”

Hyunjin swallowed, his stance a little less aggressive and a lot more hesitant; Changbin, despite everything, wanted to soothe him, he wanted so bad to run a hand over the model pursued lips, wanted to smooth out the frown marrowing his forehead.

“Because the only one I could think about.”

And then his eyes flicked towards Hyunjin’s lips.

“Was you.”

Then Changbin crashed his lips against Hyunjin. 

XIV.

Hyunjin scrambled, hands going to Changbin’s shoulders pushing them impossibly close. 

“Fuck, wanted you to do that since I saw you talking with my manager.” Hyunjin managed in between gasps, shit Changbin was devouring him and he couldn’t get enough of the feeling. “Wanted you to bend me over and fuck me.”

Changbin chuckled darkly against his neck, sucking to bruise, to mark; pulling his clothes desperately, tearing the buttons of shirt, throwing it somewhere on the living room to lick the skin there. 

“So that was it.” He said trailing kisses down his chest. “ All that jealous act just because you wanted to be dicked down so badly?”

Hyunjin hissed at the words, fisting his shirt; he wanted it out, and he wanted it right now, he pulled at the bottom, pushing Changbin away to get the garment out of the way. He pulled Changbin back into him by the beck, towering over him.

“Shut up.” He said glaring. “Asshole.”

Changbin grabbed him by the hair, roughly; Hyunjin’s cock twitched.

“You are going to scream my name.” He whispered in his ear. “You are going to moan it, to sob it, beg at it.”

Hyunjin whimpered softly, biting his lips to stop the embarrassing noises; shit, that was hot. Changbin hoisted him up, making him wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut. He threw him on his back, shoes, socks, pants and underwear roughly taken from his body and suddenly he was naked, panting and so, so aroused that he was actually hurting from it. 

He watched as Changbin took his shoes off, then his socks and strange sense of deja vu settling down his belly, but this time when Changbin took his buckle off, he pulled both his pants and the tight boxers he liked to wear, cock thick and long slapping against his leg. Hyunjin licked his lips, eyes going dark but before he could partake on that, the older man was flipping him on his stomach, hovering over him.

Hyunjin moaned, pleasure making him dizzy, it had been so long someone made him feel so good; Changbin’s mouth dragged on his skin, from the nape of his neck down to his shoulder’s blades, to the dip of his spine. He bit the flesh there, licking it to soothe the sting and he couldn’t help but shake in anticipation; he may fuck a lot but sex hardly gave him the satisfaction he wanted out of it, mostly because his hook ups just wanted to use him and be done with him but Changbin was taking his time his him, making him a mess before they even fucked. 

“Shit, fuck!” He grunted, a throaty whine leaving his mouth. “Please, don’t stop.”

Changbin hummed, the sound going straight to his cock, he got him on all fours, stomach against a pillow and ass up in the air, chest pressed against the mattress as he worked his way down; he was trying desperately to get a hold on somewhere, anywhere as he felt the older man swirling his tongue teasingly around his entrance, making him whimper. Hyunjin scratched the mattress’´surface, fisting his hands onto the sheets beneath him; moaning so loud his voice cracked, muffling the sounds against his folded arm. He was incredible turned on, his hips humping the pillow beneath him, not getting enough friction out of it. He cried out sharply, feeling Changbin’s mouthing his hole, giving it kitten licks as he played with his balls, lower lips brushing against them in a too light touch. 

When the older man finally, finally dipped his tongue into his entrance, Hyunjin fucking lost it. 

His whole body shook, he couldn’t control his spasms as he tried to roll his hips into the muscle, fucking himself into Changbin’s tongue; the other would have nothing of it, holding his hips firmly as he trashed and begged and shouted Changbin’s name like it was a mantra. 

“Ah- like that.” His voice was high and breathy. “Like tha-at, so good, baby.”

He felt like he was lit up from the inside, wave after wave after wave of pleasure crashing down to him and he was so glad that they were in a cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere and he could scream for real this time. Changbin’s tongue shifted inside him, and Hyunjin collapsed into himself as the other found the bundle of nerves, he felt his cock leaking precum already looking about to burst.

“I’m- fuck.” He panted. “Changbin, I’m going to c-cum!”

The man pulled slightly, blowing hot air at the abused ring of muscles; Hyunjin relaxed, thinking the other was giving him time to compose himself when he heard a bottle being uncapped; he risked a glance over his shoulder, eyes darkening at the sign of Changbin’ naked chest heaving, mouth bitten red and face flushed, his erection brushing against his lower belly as he poured lube on his fingers, warming it up.

He trapped Hyunjin under his weight, chest pressing against his back as he bit his earlobe playfully.

“Then come, doll.” 

He said before getting not one but two fingers inside on him and nudging his sweet spot, until Hyunjin cried out and came so hard he saw stars; when he came back from it, Changbin didn’t stop fingering him, now three fingers deep and he whined, liking the over stimulation. The older man leaned to kiss him as he turned his face, the angle was awkward but that didn’t deter them, if anything made the kiss sloppy, heated, lots of tongue and teeth that was stealing his breath away. 

Changbin pulled his finger out of him, trailing kissed down his back as he sat back, tearing the foil of the condom’s wrap with his teeth before putting it up and lubing himself up generously, before smirking at Hyunjin, who just watched him hungrily.

If he thought Changbin’s was big just by flicking his eyes to his crotch from time to time, now definitely was getting the confirmation of it and he felt every inch of him slowly fucking into him until the only sounds that was heard was Changbin’s pants against his shoulder. 

It was Hyunjin’s turn to fucking  _ wreck him. _

He didn’t give him time to adjust, as he pulled almost all the way out of Changbin’s dick and then slammed himself  _ in _ ; he heard Changbin’s shocked out moan, working his hips in and out at an alarming force. He moved against the man like he was possessed, ramming himself again and again, loving the burning sensation it provoque inside him; it was such a tight fit, the man’s cock dragging against his walls making him feel stuffed and full. 

Hyunjin’s dick twitched again hearing Changbin’s grunted, growled moans, the hard bit against his shoulder as the man regained control, snapping his hips to match his moves, making him melt into the scorching heat. 

“That was hot.” Changbin gasped, thrusting into the blond sharply .”So, good for me, doll.”

Hyunjin gasped, the pleasure building inside him unrelenting; his thighs were shaking with the effort from keeping himself from coming right there, again, untouched. The air left his lungs long ago, he gasped again, trying to get it back but Changbin was making sure to fuck it right off him with his well aimed thrusts, just gracing his prostrate -enough to making him keen and his knees knock against each other, but not enough to actually give him some release.

“Cat got your tongue, poppet?” Changbin grunted, reaching around him and twisting Hyunjin’s nipple. “Or have I fucked you dumb?”

Hyunjin’s answer was swirling his hips again, making the other moan; the satisfaction to know that it was not only him that he was gone, fucked beyond reason. 

“Wanna see you.” He babbled. “Wanna see your face when you come baby.”

Changbin pulled out from him, stroking himself with hooded eyes as they switched positions, Hyunjin climbing onto his lap and lowering himself until he bottomed up; he leaned against the older man’s shoulder, catching their breath and adjusting, harsh exhales against each other's lips.

The older man wrapped his arms around his waist, lips mouthing along his jaw and back, pecking him; Hyunjin stared into half-lidded, molten eyes, Changbin's cheeks had a soft blush that reached his ears and he was looking him with something that seems like love, that hit him harder than anything else. 

Hyunjin rode him slowly, arms wrapped around his neck, circling his hips in what could be an agonizing pace but he couldn’t get enough of Changbin’s face, of his hands caressing his skin, of his lips against his throat, the soft needy sounds he was pulling from him. 

“Like this, doll.” Changbin moaned prettily against his mouth. “I wanna come like this.”

The surge of  _ something _ deep in his chest, made him buckle his hips harshly against Changbin’s shallow thrusts, the other tensed, a needy growl leaving his throat and he knew he was so close; Changbin sneaked a hand between them, fisting his erection loosely so Hyunjin fucked his hand as he fucked down to him. 

The older man's choked out moans got increasingly louder and pitchy as he flexed his hips harder, hitting his prostate making Hyunjin's toes curl and his legs spasm.

“Changb-in!”

The pleasure building inside rendered him speechless, Hyunjin kissed Changbin deeply and with one particular hard thrust he was done for. 

He shouted against Changbin’s lips as he was coming for the second time, crying out as he rode his orgasm; in turn, the older man moaned his name so loud, the vibration making Hyunjin tighten, overstimulation, sparking fire within him as he held the other until Changbin came with a overwhelmed sob. 

Hyunjin couldn’t move, he felt like he was floating, body still tingling with the mind numbing orgasms, he came so hard he almost passed out. Changbin slipped out of him, leaning him gently on the mattress as he stood up on shaky legs, knotting the condom and threw it on the trash bin before grabbing a towel and whipping Hyunjin with it. He felt a hand on his cheek and turned to see Changbin with a concerned expression, he melted on the spot.

"You okay?" Changbin asked and Hyunjin nodded, nuzzling his face against his hand. “Jin?”

He opened his eyes, looking into Changbin’s eyes and begging this was not just them falling into bed as a heat of the moment thing, he wanted this to be more than that as he felt his heart beating loudly against his ribcage. 

“Please.”

Hyunjin said softly and Changbin's face twisted like he was physically struggling with something.

"Please what, doll?"

Hyunjin's eyes fluttered closed, as Changbin stole his answer with a kiss, lips pressing his regrets against his mouth, bittersweet. He made a little sound that could be a mewl, as he let the older man, crowded him against the bed’s headboard, chests touching as he curled his hand on Changbin's naked pec, just above his heart, tilting his head as the older man's hand cupped his nape, thumb pressed against his jaw. 

He felt so warm, but it was so different from anything, anyone else; there was no sense of urgency, not sense of wanting more than the two of them hidden in a pocket of time, where the snow fell outside so they could remain wrapped against each other, drinking each other essences, licking lips and exploring mouths, until they were out of breath. 

He didn't kiss anyone like that since he was a teen and the innocence of first love had yet to be tainted by heartbreak.

Love, was it?

Hyunjin was in love.

XV.

Changbin woke up cold and alone.

He closed his eyes briefly, willing his heart to not break just yet at the realization that he gave Hyunjin exactly what he wanted, like the idiot he was. He curled his legs, hitting his head against the bed’s headboard again, and again; he was not better than any other of the fools falling into the model’s clutches. 

He bit his lip, finally deciding to get out of the bed and into the shower; he tried to not look at himself, he had scratched down his back, and arms, bitemarks and hickeys all over his skin that only reminded him of how stupid he was was; he was so stupid. He dressed in silence, noticing Hyunjin was probably out since early, Kkami was nowhere to be seen which meant the model must have gone into want last walk before they needed to get back.

He packed his things on autopilot, cleaned the kitchen the best he could and dumped the sheets and blankets into a laundry basket, ears burning but guts cold; he went outside, asking an employee if it was possible to bring his car up to the slope near the cabin, the man nodding as he guided him to an alternative road and back into the parking place. 

He was just back from when he felt the door opening, Hyunjin shook the last remains of snow, turning his face toward him with Kkami in his arms and then…

Then.

Changbin turned around and completely ignored him. 

“We need to check out.” He informed in his most neutral tone.”Get ready please.”

He grabbed the model’s and his luggage, opening the door without a word and walked outside not waiting for the other to follow; he had brought the car to the entrance of the cabin, not wanting to drag it downhill. He finished loading everything, checking one last time everything was secured before locking the cabin; there were too many memories in one single place and he wished he didn’t have to drive back with Hyunjin for three hours. 

He turned around just to see the model opening the car door -the back seat door- with unnecessary force to put Kkami inside and slammed it shut, face stony; Changbin felt his insides churn but he brushed the feeling off, why the other was acting up again? He truly never understood the model. He clenched his teeth, shaking his head inwardly; it didn’t matter, it was his mistake after all- sleeping with a client- something he never dreamt of doing before meeting Hyunjin.

That was his heart, and he should never let it rule his head. 

He climbed into the driver’ seat silently and focused on the road ahead of him.

Time to get back to reality.

XVI.

“I’m going out.” Hyunjin announced to Changbin, flicking his hair. “I’m going to Miroh.”

The older man furrowed his eyebrows but instead of saying something, he just pressed his lips into a thin line, turning around, presumably to get his things before heading out. 

It made his stomach churn into a mix of hurt and disappointment, of course the other didn’t care; after they slept together Changbin pretended nothing happened, right into the morning after, where Hyunjin went out to pick up something nice for the man, all giddy after what he could only think as one of the best nights of his life. 

He had then returned to the cabin, gift hidden in his inner pocket, ready to talk to Changbin, ready to properly ask him out when he got brushed off and ordered around like he was a child, no trace of warmth in the bodyguard's voice.

It felt like Hyunjin was underwater, trapped beneath the ice of a gelid lake, defenseless and unable to escape; he stood there, hurt and couldn't do anything but swallow his shame, his naivety, the guileless of his thoughts about the older man being different, squared his shoulders, held his head high and carried on.

Unless…

Unless, he didn't.

Moving on, that is.

Seeing Changbin everyday was killing him; he was living his life like a zombie and he hated it, hated the older man for doing this to him. So his self destructive side decided to appear spontaneously and suggest he should just fuck his unrequited love out of his system.

And in order to do just that, there was no other place that club Miroh; he checked his reflection, his outfit was just like the old Hyunjin, all too revealing but not enough to look desperate, ready to get some action if he found anyone interesting. 

The ride was silent and awkward, the usual mood between them as Hyunjin resolutely didn't look at his bodyguard and the older man did exactly the same. 

They arrived shortly, as always, Miroh was packet and there was a longer than life cue to enter; luckily for Hyunjjn, he still held his VIP status so cutting into line was a given, he blew a kiss to the waiting crowd, before crossing the doors and making a beeline toward the dancing floor. 

Hyunjin was aware that he couldn't shake Changbin's eyes from him and some perverse part of him wanted the man jealous, wanted him to watch how he cared little, like when they first met. Soon enough he found his prey: tall, broad, with an undercut. He danced alone, moves fluid and seductive, catching several, hungry, gazes; he sneaked a glance toward Changbin, locking eyes into an impassioned stare.

He bit his cheek turning around just to find strong arms wrapping around his naked waist.

"Do you want some company?"

It was tall, dark and handsome, Hyunjin almost laughed at how easy it was to get just what he wanted; he threw his arms around the man's neck, leaning against his chest, closing his eyes as they grinded against each other, following the bass of the song. They danced like that for a while, Hyunjin letting the man dip his fingers beneath his crop top, trying to chase the lukewarm feeling the touch provoked in him; there were eyes on him again, and he snapped out from his self induced trance just to see a storm brewing into his bodyguard gaze.

“What the fuck, babe?” The man grabbed his wrist tight. “Who are you looking at, huh?” 

Hyunjin just fake smiled at him, fear starting to creep inside, but the man had nothing to do with that, pulling him harshly away from the dance floor and into one of the VIP rooms, cornering him against the wall. He was taller and stronger, his body almost covering his own, he was starting to panic. 

“Now we are all alone.” He said with a seductive tone, he shuddered, suddenly not up to any funny business. “I have wanted to see what you have under this the whole night.”

This was the point where, old Hyunjin, the Hyunjin who was a brat, the Hyunjin that didn’t care about anything or anyone would drop on his knees and give his all to a total stranger for a few bliss out seconds; but who he was know, hurt and painfully aware that it wasn’t what, who he wanted just deflated like a balloon on a hot summer day.

He was about to let the stranger down politely, which it seemed unlikely and he probably would have to use the old incentive of a nice kick on the crotch when a hand wrapped around the man’s shoulder, all but ripping away. 

It was Changbin.

The man looked mad, madder than he had ever see him, eyes lit up with pent up rage; he grabbed the man by the collar, lowering him until he was face to face with him; he smiled, but it was razor sharp and dark, so dark that Hyunjin shivered when he saw it.

“Don’t even dare to touch him again.” He said quietly. “Or I will make sure that no one will find your body, ever.”

He then proceeded to scort the man out of the room, closing the door loudly and turning around, marching toward Hyunjin, still so, so angry; He stood his ground, head held high even if he was trembling inside.

“What the fuck Hyunjin!” Changbin snarled. “What were you trying to pull out there?”

Oh, no. He would dare.

Hyunjin’s blood was boiling, because what the fuck? Who was Changbin to come and yell at him like he was what? His dad? His Manager? His fucking boyfriend? Who was he to come to his rescue like a fucking hero when he didn’t care for him? When he ignores him? When he obviously and painfully rejected him?

“Do you want to get molested?” and now Changbin was visibly upset. “Or worse? What if I didn’t follow you? What if I was too late?”

Hyunjin couldn’t stand it; couldn’t look into the older man’s eyes and see so much worry, so much hurt at his actions when he knew it was not real, it couldn’t be. He crossed his arms, trying to suppress the urge to scream, to throw something at his bodyguard and storm out from this damn club, the night already ruined. 

“Or was that you just wanted a random fuck?” Changbin words’ cut like a knife. “You put yourself in danger to get laid?”

Hyunjin could believe him! The only thing he could think about was that night, Changbin around him, in him, moaning Hyunjin’s name with adoration in his eyes, like he was the only one, like he was precious, like he was more than his looks.

Like he mattered.

“What do you fucking care?” Hyunjin sneered. “Why the fuck are you even here?!”

He couldn’t think in anything else than Changbin taking him apart, made love to him instead of just fucking him silly, made him fall for him so hard it physically hurt him. 

“Because I’m in love with you, you stupid asshole!” Changbin yelled, tears running down his cheeks. “I’m in love with you and you only wanted a fuck, so I gave you what you wanted!”

Hyunjin gasped, what? 

All the rage, all the hurt he was pooling into chest and down his throat making him spit venom like a snake suddenly disappeared; he tried to walk, to move and threw himself at Changbin so the other understood he had wanted to hear those words from him since he remembered what happened the night when he felt less than thrash, when his insecurities came rearing their ugly head and made him felt unwanted, filthy, underserved and Changbin had held him, soothed him, kissed him back with equal sweetness. 

Changbin was in love?

With him?

He stood there, frozen as he saw the older man wiping off his tears and trying to compose himself; he ran a hand over his face, swallowing thickly.

“Fuck.” He mumbled. “I can’t do this anymore.”

And just like that, he walked out of the room. 

XVII.

Changbin looked away from the tv, grimacing at the window, outside, Hyunjin’s beautiful face was being put on a huge advertisement board in the department next to his; he walked over the window, closing the curtain with a harsh movement and plopping face first on his couch.

After he blurted out his feelings to the model, Chan finally let him call it quits though it was not really necessary since the contract was done and the Agency dimed Hyunjin ‘reformed’ enough to be able to continue without them. He didn’t get to say goodbye, as he took some days off and to be honest, it was better that way, facing Hyunjin after everything that happened between them it was still too painful for him, the wound in his heart still raw and starting to fester. 

Not to mention, the model was everywhere, the news about him ‘settling down’ made him likelable to several new brands who hired him after he stopped with the decadent superstar act and focused on improving himself, or so he claimed in the interviews Changbin was definitely not reading and moping about.

He changed the channel, and there he was again, looking pristine in a beige cardigan and dark skinny jeans, sitting with his hands on his knees, tucking a strand of black hair that kept slipping from behind his ear.

“-so the rumors are true?” The panel of middle aged women egged on, and Hyunjin’s chuckled, looking away. “Did someone tame our little spoiled prince’s heart?”

Hyunjin smirked, tilting his head like he knew it would make people blush at the intensity of the look; it pained Changbin that even now it made his heart flutter. He shook his head and kept watching 

“Of course not.” He said but the smirk didn’t reach his eyes, it was flat instead of mischievous but Changbin didn’t pay much attention to it. “I Just grew up, I guess.”

That gained hearty laughs from the panel and the public but made Changbin’ stomach twisted painfully, and he felt the corner of his eyes getting wet with unshed tears. His cellphone rang, one, two, three times before he had the mind to pick it up.

“What?”

Changbin mumbled across the line, wiping his tears; fuck when he was going to stop feeling like shit?

_ “Time is over pal.” _ Chan’s voice was apologetic.  _ “You got a new assignment, another easy one.” _

“The last ‘easy’ one got me all fuck up, Hyung.” Changbin said humorlessly. “Shit, it made me wanna wish I was active, looking out for deserters .”

He wanted to be back into action, back into active service where his mind should focus on keeping himself alive instead of focusing on his broken heart. 

_ “You don’t mean that.”  _ Chan said with a serious tone. “ _ Do you want me to pull some strings? Ambassador Kim was getting really pushy about wanting you on his team. “ _

Changbin remembered the man, older, genial, a bit too loud for being a politician; talked to him like he was a son rather than an employee and he liked him well enough. He was just a minister when he met him, good to know the man had put his charm in use and landed such an important position. 

“I’m serious Hyung.” Changbin said, biting his lip. “I don’t want to be here, I don’t want... to see Hyunjin everytime I turned the tv on or I look out of my fucking window.”

Being shipped half a world away, unable to look at the model unless he purposely searched for him, sounded like a plan.

_ “I tell you what, you do this job and if after it you will still wanna go, I will make sure you land Chief of security. ”  _ Chan said, and his tone was sad but understanding.  _ “You will be shipped to Brazil for at least a year.” _

Changbin looked back at the TV, Hyunjin was laughing, flirting with a pretty, young tv hostess, he turned his head sharply away from it.

“Deal.”

Chaeryeong was great, really.

The girl was spunky sure, but she definitely had at least a bit of sense and Changbin could admit they actually hit it off the moment he stepped on her agency; she was cute and tomboyish, charming and he was feeling too much like an older brother to her already.

“Come oooon.” She was yelling at him. “Just one more time.”

Changbin smiled at her amused, raising his arm and flexing so she could hang on like he was a human monkey bar; the rest of the dance crew giggling at her antics as her manager snapped a picture of her to post it on their social media. 

“Oppa is famous you know.” Chaeryeong said as she squeezed his nose, Changbin batted his hand away. “He has more fans than I do.”

He gave her a look, people making curious eyes at him and wondering if they had seen him somewhere. His hair was black now, longer and missing his trademark undercut; it was a bit of a countermeasure, he didn’t want to be recognized as Hyunjin's former bodyguard. He still looked at himself on the internet but most of the comments were about what the hell happened between him and the model that he suddenly dropped from the surface of the Earth. 

“You little rascal.” He chuckled making grabby hands at her as she squeaked out of his grasp. “Stop exposing me.”

Guarding her wasn’t bad, she was still too young to be out and about, an idol that was barely of age; he worried about her obsessive fans, people following her everywhere and anywhere, wanting to sneak on her dorm at any giving time and the frightened look she had every time some of them got too close for comfort. 

It made Changbin’s overprotectiveness rocket high.

And for that he was glad, he didn’t have the time to think about Hyunjin, or how he was doing or if he ever again, thought about him; he knew he didn’t, the model didn’t try to contact him even once after what happened and Changbin blocked and erased all the numbers that were even remotely related to him. 

He squared his shoulders, they were waiting for the talk show to start, Chaeryeong’s new single was doing great on the charts, so she was invited to perform as a featured artist. He was glad for her, she worked really hard on his comeback, and the fruits of her labor were now showing. He was walking around the studio, looking for any of the usual suspicious faces, making sure the scapes routes were clear when he felt eyes on him. 

Changbin’s eyes widened, looking at Hyunjin who just stared back at him with the same shocked expression before he narrowed his gaze, walking toward him with fire swirling deep into his eyes; he looked around, noticing the amount of people gathering and he could see that people recognized Hyunjin and were starting to pull out their cell phones, flashes going on around them almost like stars bursting.

“YAH! ” Hyunjin snarled. “SEO CHANGBIN!”

He turned around, emotion threatening to make him burst into tears by the sheer amount of pain that seeing the model again in the flesh was provoking on him. 

“YOU DON’T GET TO WALK AWAY FROM ME AGAIN.”

Changbin gritted his teeth, it seemed the model’s penchant for histrionics wasn’t something he managed to outgrown, as he so eloquently put it; he turned around, face indifferent as he braced himself for who knew what. 

The model reached him, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and promptly crashed their mouths into a searing kiss; everything, sounds, lights, people disappeared from an instant and the only thing he could do was kissing back. He thumbed Hyunjin’s jaw, licked his lips open and the other made a little approving sound, the hands fisting his jacket uncurling until they were flat against his chest. 

How he had missed the stupid model.

They pulled apart, foreheads touching.

“You don’t get to walk away before I tell you that I love you.” He pressed his lips into another kiss, hands cupping both sides of his face. “ I have been in love with you since I fucking kissed you when I was drunk.”

Changbin sputtered, eyes wide; his heart was pounding on his chest. He snapped out of it, they were making such a scene on the middle of a tv broadcasting which no doubt is going viral right now, they just kissed in front of at least a docent of gossip reporters, he looked over Hyunjin’ shoulder, seeing Chaeryeong with her mouth hanging open and the rest of the staff looking equally flabbergasted at the situation. 

“Come.” He said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward an empty waiting room. “We need to talk.”

The moment the door was closed though, Changbin was once again being cornered by Hyunjin; the model’s hands were on his hair, tugging at the strands as he pressed his mouth against his, their bodies impossible close, they kissed each other fervently for a moment, until both needed to breath.

Changbin didn’t push him away, instead he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin on a bear hug.

“Shit I missed you, doll.” He whispered against his hair. “Missed you so much.”

Hyunjin sniffed on his shoulder, and Chanbgin realized the youngest was crying. 

“I missed you so much too.” He whispered against his cheek. “After you walked away that day I tried so hard to reach you but it was like the ground had swallowed you whole.” 

Changbin’s throat tightened but he ran a soothing hand over Hyunjin’s back; the model then straightened, wiping his tears but staying close. His eyes spoke for him, full of pain but also full of other sentiment.

“I love you.” 

Hyunjin said brushing his nose against his in a skimo kiss.

“I love you too.” 

Changbin laughed, kissing him sweetly and the younger melted into his arms, where he belonged; there were frantic knocking outside the door, he thought he could hear Hyunjin’s and Chaeryeong’s managers yelling outside. They were in so much trouble, his cellphone kept vibrating and pinging, no doubt with all the notification he was receiving and he knew they couldn’t stay hidden forever.

Changbin started to move away but Hyunjin snatched his hand, squeezing it; he blinked at him, finding warm eyes but also, determination.

“I told you.” Hyunjin said, nudging him playfully. “You can’t run away from me anymore.”

The model walked over the door, pausing a second before flashing him a winning smile before yanking the door open.

“Time to face the music together, babe.” 

  
  


END.

“Have you seen this, Binnie?” Hyunjin said giggling against his side, pushing his phone on his face. “My fans are so funny.”

Changbin watched the edit of them kissing in the middle of the television studio, as a very familiar song played as the soundtrack of the video, making him laugh out loud, burying his face on Hyunjin’s neck, kissing his throat. 

“Sweetie, you ain’t Whitney.” 

He swallowed any protest with a kiss, pinning the model down after he was done with him; he looked gorgeous, blushing and panting, emotions painted all over his face and the way he melted against his touch. Changbin couldn’t believe how he was so fortunate.

“But I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote all that.
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated. I officially opened my Ko-fi for commission/donations since life is getting expensive, anything helps!
> 
> Come to yell at me on [NSFW TWT](https://twitter.com/chngbncheeks)
> 
> Or if you feel like donating <3
> 
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/asongwritteneasily)


End file.
